My Love is a Vampire
by oohjunhae
Summary: [END CHAPTER] Luhan tidak phobia, tapi ia hanya benci sinar matahari. Ia bukan vampire. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang memutuskan untuk bersekolah disekolah malam. Sehun menyelamatkannya, tanpa sadar membuat kesalahan/HUNHAN/YAOI!/School Life/M!/NC!/M-PREG!/RnR!
1. Chapter 1

My Love is a Vampire

Author : Ooh JunHae

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and other

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Story murni dari otak author. Cast hanya pinjam dan udah ijin kok ama Sooman kkkkk:v

WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FF!

'Luhan tidak phobia, tapi ia hanya benci sinar matahari. Ia bukan vampire. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang memutuskan untuk bersekolah disekolah malam yang rata-rata berisi vampire bukan penghisap darah manusia'

Happy reading^^

-Chapter 1-

.

.

.

.

Kriing kriiing

Jam alarm berbunyi tepat pukul 04.00 p.m. seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoooaam" kantuk masih menderanya, ia terduduk dikasur dan beranjak turun lalu mengitip dicelah jendela, hanya terlihat sinar mentari sore dan gedung-gendung bertingkat. Ia bergegas kekamar mandi dan berniat membersihkan diri.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, sang namja tadi keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kedapur mengambil roti kemudian melahapnya ditemani sekotak yogurt dari kulkas.

Triing...

Suara hp mengintrupsinya, ia membuka dan menerima email dari Ibunya.

 _From : My Mama_

 _Lulu, mama akan menginap diapartemenmu sementara, ya? Babamu pergi ke Amerika bertemu rekan bisnis nya selama beberapa hari. Mama akan kesana nanti malam._

 _Sampai nanti. Chu~~_

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak seperti hatinya yang berteriak senang, setidaknya beberapa hari kedepan ia tidak sendiri lagi di apartemen minimalisnya.

.

.

Luhan sampai disekolahnya menggunakan bus seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia melirik jamnya. Pukul 04.30 p.m. masih sekitar 30 menit lagi masuk kelas. Ia berniat mampir keperpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku disana.

"Luhaaaaaaniiieee..." suara cempreng sahabatnya yang baru turun dari mobil putih memenuhi telinga semua orang disana. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan sahabatnya.

"Baekkie jangan keras-keras, nggak enak dilihat orang" tegur Luhan pelan.

"Biarin!" sahut Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau mereka protes, aku tinggal menggigitnya" sambungnya. Ya, Baekhyun memang vampire-

"Emang kamu makan darah manusia?"

-tapi tidak makan darah manusia. Baekhyun hanya nyegir menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Tiga tahun berteman, Luhan tau apa yang dimakan Baekhyun selama 400 tahun hidup. Hanya darah dari hewan buas dihutan yang diburunya saat pulang sekolah.

"Oh ya, Baek. Aku ingin pergi keperpus sebentar. Mau ikut?" tanya Luhan.

"Kajja" jawab Baekhyun mengiyakan. Mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

.

.

Luhan masih sibuk mencari buku yang diperlukannya untuk menjawab pr dari Lee seonsaengnim. Wajahnya berbinar melihat buku yang dicarinya dapat. Ia membuka buku itu sambil berjalan kearah kursi yang Baekhyun duduki.

BRUUKK

Ia terjatuh karena menabrak orang yang tampaknya membawa buku yang banyak. Segera ia memungut buku orang itu, berniat menolongnya.

"Ma-af.. aku tidak sengaja Kyungsoo-sshi" sesal Luhan.

"Gwaenchana" tanggap Kyungsoo pendek. Lalu beranjak keluar bersama tumpukan bukunya.

Do Kyungsoo adalah ketua kelasnya. Mereka tidak berteman dengan baik. Mengingat sikap Kyungsoo yang –seperti- tidak peduli lingkungan, tapi ia terpilih menjadi ketua kelas karena kepintarannya yang lebih dari murid lain.

Luhan kembali ke tujuan awalnya-menghampiri Baekhyun-dan mengajak Baekhyun kekelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, mereka duduk dibangku masing-masing(karena memang satu meja satu kursi) tapi bersebelahan.

.

.

.

Kriing...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi tepat pukul 11.00 p.m. para murid Seoul SHS berkeluaran dari kelasnya berniat pulang kerumah masing-masing begitu juga Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Luhanie, besok sepupuku akan pindah kesini loh"

"Dari mana?"

"Dari Amerika"

"Vampire?"

"Mmm" Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan terdiam.

"Wae?" heran Baekhyun

"Aniyo Baekkie"

"Mulai besok aku akan pakai mobil bersamanya, eeh kita bisa sama-sama" girang Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka sampai didepan gerbang. Jemputan Baekhyun sudah menunggu.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, sana pulang" tolak Luhan sambil menupuk bokong berisi Baekhyun.

"Appo..." rengek Baekhyun dengan ekspresi pura-pura menangis sambil mengusap bokongnya, lalu tertawa. Kemudian masuk ke mobil mewahnya.

Luhan berjalan sendiri menuju apartemennya ditengah malam. Auranya benar-benar aneh. Luhan jadi merinding sendiri. Seharusnya ia mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun tadi. Ia melewati gang sempit nan gelap yang diapit oleh dinding. Tanpa sadar dua makhluk yang mengamati gerak-geriknya.

WUUUSSHHH

BRAAKK

"Aaakkh..."

Seperti kilatan petir, makhluk itu menyeret Luhan diantara dinding dan dirinya sendiri. Luhan merasakan sakit teramat dipunggungnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat makhluk bertaring panjang didepannya dengan pandangan kesakitan. _'Pasti vampire'_ batin Luhan. Sang vampire pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepermukaan leher Luhan. Mengedus bau vanila yang menguar dari tubuh mangsanya.

"Aku sangat lapar..." ucap sang vampire menyeringai yang membuat taringna semakin terlihat.

.

.

.

TBC...

Sorry for typo

Word nya cuma 700+, ntar kemungkinan nambah lagi

Oh ya, ini ff pertama junhae loh, rate M lagi /plak/

Tapi untuk chap awal mungkin masih T. Gak mungkinkan Hunhannya langsung enaena-an.

Dan juga, ni ff terinspirasi dr junhae sendiri yg benci matahari.

Terakhir,

Review ya? Atau kasih saran boleh kok.

Don't be silent readers okee

Anyeong~~


	2. Chapter 2

My Love is a Vampire

Author : Ooh Junhae

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun,

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin,

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's appa), Xi Piao jun(Luhan's Umma),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Yehett,, junhae comeback bawa chapter 2.

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama nyi sooman

WARNING! THIS IS YAOI!

Happy reading^^

-Chapter 2-

10.57 p.m.

Sehun dan kedua temannya tiba di Incheon International Airpot. Mereka masuk kedalam mobil putih yang menunggu mereka dari setengah jam yang lalu dan mobil melaju menuju Seoul.

"Sehuniiee... apa Byunieku makin cantik, ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hahaha.. hyung, kau masih berharap dengan Baekhyun?" goda Kai. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku? Yak! Aku hanya bertanya. Apa salah?" tanya Chanyeol menghindar.

"Eeeeiii bilang saja kau masih berharap padanya" goda Kai lagi.

"Aku tidak!" tukas Chanyeol garang.

"Awas aja yaa, kalian sampai pacaran lagi" goda Kai lagi. Sepertinya Kai memang dewa penggoda makhluk penuh harapan.

"Yakk! Kkamjong!" sentak Chanyeol menatap garang Kai, tapi Kai hanya terkikik menanggapinya.

"Diamlah kalian. Aku lapar" intrupsi Sehun yang berada di tengah dengan wajah dingin yang menakutkan. Sontak semua yang ada dimobil tak berkutik, sang supirpun memelankan kecepatannya.

"Eoh? Kau lapar, ya? Ini masih ada sekotak" tawar Kai yang menjulurkan sekotak darah yang sudah dikemas seperti kemasan jus. Mereka membawa itu banyak untuk cadangan ketika mereka lapar dan sepertinya punya Sehun sudah habis.

Sehun hanya mengambilnya dari tangan Kai lalu meneguknya cepat. Benar-benar kelaparan. Meninggalkan bekas darah disudut bibirnya, lalu ia bersihkan menggunakan tisu. Keadaan benar hening hingga sampai dikediaman keluarga Byun.

Ketiga namja itu masuk kedalam rumah dan disambut baik sang tuan rumah.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Umma Baekhyun.

"Kami baik, bi" jawab Kai.

"Oh ya, hanya ada satu kamar kosong diatas. Salah satu dari kalian harus sekamar dengan Baekkie" ujar Heechul.

"Aku akan sekamar dengan Baekkie" usul Chanyeol dengan segala rencana menyenangkan dikepalanya.

"Oke. Berarti aku sekamar dengan Sehun" ucap Kai. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, bawa barang kalian ke atas dan turunlah untuk makan malam" perintah Heechul lembut.

Tak ada dentingan sendok dan garpu dalam makan malam ini. Hanya tersedia beberapa gelas berisi darah segar.

"Mulai besok kalian akan belajar disekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun" ucap Hangeng sebagai awal percakapan mereka.

"Apa sekolahnya sama seperti di Amerika?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk tetesan darah terakhir dari gelasnya.

"Tidak beda jauh" terang Heechul.

"ANYEOOOONG! UMMA, APPA AKU PULANG!" teriak Baekhyun dari ruang tengah dengan sedikit berlari ke ruang makan. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya terkejut kala orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan kembali. Dan Sehun tidak pernah bilang kalau Chanyeol ikut.

"Baekkie, ganti baju dan turunlah makan malam" ucap Heechul menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku masih kenyang Umma, aku kekamar dulu" pamit Baekhyun terburu.

"Hei, Baek! Setidaknya minum dulu satu gelas" tawar Kai dengan senyum jahil. Ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama lebih lama. Baekhyun minum dengan cepat, meninggalkan sisa darah di sudut bibirnya. _'So...sexy'_ batin Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ketaman belakang. Duduk tenang dibangku. Mata tajamnya melihat ke segala arah. Ia merasa bosan, mungkin jalan-jalan akan menyenangkan. Terlihat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Yaak! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Chanyeol akan datang juga?" sembur Baekhyun.

"Wae? Jika aku bilang, kau mau mempersiapkan dulu malam yang indah ya?" jawab Sehun. Haha, anak TK pun tau apa maksud ucapan Sehun.

"Heol,,, jangan salah paham cadel jelek!" Sehun hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

BRAAKK

Baekhyun merasa ada yang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang dan sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat(back hug).

"Hai, Baekkie" sapa suara berat makhluk yang memeluknya.

"Eh? Lepas yeool!" berontak Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menurut.

"Kau senang aku disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Sedikit" jawab Baekhyun malas. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi Chanyeol langsung mencekal tangannya dan langsung membungkam bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak menolak dan membalas perlakuan Chanyeol. Sehun jengah melihat kelakuan dua makhluk didepannya dan memilih untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Ia melompati dinding pembatas taman dan gang sempit nan gelap. Lalu, berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Tap tap tap

Ia mendengar langkah kaki orang lain. ia mengendus, mencari tau makhluk apa itu. _'Manusia? Hmm.. aromanya enak'_ batin Sehun. Ia berpikir, ternyata masih ada manusia yang berani diluar rumah selarut ini. Ia mengikuti aroma manusia itu dan terlihat seorang namja mungil memakai seragam sekolah. Dari bentuk tubuhnya membuat Sehun tertarik dan tiba-tiba...

WUUUSSHHH

BRAAKK

"Aaakkh..."

Makhluk sejenis Sehun menyeret namja mungil itu. Pendengaran Sehun yang tajam, mendengar rintihan menyakitkan yang dikeluarkan sang namja. Matanya terbelalak melihat makhluk yang mengapit namja itu ingin menggigit leher mulus namja mungil. _'Hei! Itu milikku!'_ batin Sehun posesif. Eoh? Miliknya? haha, lucu sekali Tuan Oh. Dengan secepat kilat Sehun mengangkat tubuh saingannya, lalu memegang kepala vampire itu kuat dan menendang tubuhnya, hingga terpisah. Kepala vampire yang masih dipegangnya, ia lempar kuat ke sembarang arah.

Luhan-sang namja mungil tadi- terdiam melihat kejadian didepannya. _'Vampire daebak!'_ batinnya. Namun pancaran mata ketakutan tetap memenuhi mata rusanya. Ia menunduk dan berpikir akan menjadi santapan vampire didepannya.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan dingin.

"T-t-tidak jauh dari sini" jawab Luhan gagap.

"Aku akan antar pulang. Tunjukkan rumahmu"

"Disitu" Luhan menunjuk gedung apartemen bertingkat yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan.

"Naiklah" ucap Sehun.

"W-wae?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Cepat!" Sehun agak meninggikan nada bicaranya. Sungguh, ia tak suka basa-basi.

Luhan menurut naik dipunggung Sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya bersentuhan secara tidak langsung dengan tubuh dingin Sehun.

WUSSHHHH

Dalam hitungan 0,1 detik mereka sampai didepan gedung apartemen yang ditunjuk Luhan. Sehun menurunkan pelan tubuh Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya karena itu.

"Go-gomawo" ucap Luhan. Sehun menariknya masuk kegedung.

"Dilantai berapa apartemenmu?" tanya Sehun memandang lurus kedepan.

"7" jawab Luhan. Mereka masuk ke lift dan Sehun menekan tombol 7. Lift tertutup, hanya mereka berdua di lift. Luhan merasa canggung dan bertanya-tanya. Dijaman sekarang ternyata ada vampire sebaik ini, pikir Luhan. Mereka sampai dan Luhan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan berbalik menghadap Sehun. Ia bingung ingin berkata apa. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Hal itu terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Sehun.

"Mmm... terima kasih sekali lagi" ucap Luhan pelan memandang lurus kemata Sehun. Ia terhipnotis. Mata berwarna merah dan tajam itu membuatnya merona. Tampan sekali.

"A-aku akan masuk" ucap Luhan "Anyeong" lanjutnya. Tapi, Sehun mencekal tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terkejut. Ia berpikir dua kali, beri tahu namanya atau tidak. Ia takut dihari nanti Sehun akan mencarinya dan meminum darahnya. Ia masih sayang Umma dan Appa. Setelah berperang batin, ia memberi tahu namanya.

"Aku Luhan,XiLuhan" jawab Luhan cepat. Berharap Sehun tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

"Aku masuk dulu" akhir Luhan. Ia memasukkan password apartemennya dan cepat masuk lalu menutup pintunya keras.

 _Luhan... Xi Luhan.. aku akan mengingat namamu._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Sorry for typo.

Word nya udah ditambahin jadi 1k+

Oh, ya ada yang review kenapa junhae gak suka matahari. Itu karena junhae benci aja. Kalau kena sinar matahari terik bangeeet, rasanya pusing gimana gitu.

Dan maaf kalau alurnya terkesan buru-buru.

Gimana alur untuk chap ini?

Dan, ada yg bilang ini kayak vampire knight? Itu anime ya? Junhae barusan buka di google.

Jujur aja, Junhae belom pernah nonton tu anime. Mungkin kebetulan kali yak?

Terakhir,

Review? Atau kasih saran biar junhae makin semangat lanjutin nih ff.

Don't be silent readers okaaaay

Anyeeoong~~~^^^^


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun,

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin, Do Kyung Soo

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's appa), Xi Piao jun(Luhan's Umma),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Yehett,, junhae back bawa chapter 3.

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama nyi sooman XD

THIS IS YAOI!

Happy Reading^^

**-Chapter 3-**

BRAK

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup keras. Luhan menyandar, menetralkan detak jantungnya. Bersandar pada daun pintu. Ia tersenyum senang dengan pipi merona. Vampire itu tampan!

"Lulu, baru datang?" sebuah suara bertanya. Membuatnya kembali bersikap biasa.

"Ne, mama. Mama sudah lama datang?" tanya Luhan sambil bergerak memeluk sang mama.

"Tidak. Mama baru datang sayang" jawab Mama Luhan dengan tangannya mengelus punggung sempit putra tunggalnya.

"Lulu lapar? Mama sudah masak makan malam"

"Ne, Lulu akan makan nanti. Umma lebih baik tidur. Lulu kekamar dulu"

Setelah masuk kamarnya, Luhan baring dikasur. Ia masih mengingat vampire yang menolongnya. Luhan menyesal tidak bertanya nama si vampire _. 'Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa dia melayang-layang dikepalaku? Lupakan dia Luluuu!'_ batin Luhan kesal. Ia berpikir mungkin mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang seperti gunung itu akan menghilangkan segala pikirannya yang tak menentu.

.

.

Sehun pulang kerumahnya. Ia merasa senang. Wajah mungil dengan tubuh yang juga mungil itu berbekas dikepalanya. Membuatnya terkekeh sendiri. Apa ia jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan pertama? _'Oh, no. That's not my style'_ batin Sehun menolak keras. Tapi kenyataannya berbalik.

"Euummh... akkhh"

Sehun menoleh kekamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terdapat celah kecil dipintu. Ia mengintip dan terlihat Chanyeol yang menggagahi Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh nikmat. Sehun menggeleng dan menutup pintu dengan rapat.

"Hei! Jangan mendesah terlalu keras!" tegur Sehun sambil menendang pintu dan tampaknya mereka yang didalam menurut. Jika Hangeng dan Heechul tau, bisa mati Chanyeol. Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat Jongin yang mendengar lagu dari ponselnya dengan tengkurap sambil membaca komik. Sehun ikut naik kekasur dan melihat apa yang Kai baca. Heol, komik hentai!

"Wae? Kau mau juga? Masih banyak yang lain. Itu" tawar Kai sambil menunjuk meja kecil samping tempat tidur yang berisi banyak komik hentai. Jika dihitung dengan teliti mungkin lebih dari seratus.

"Aku tidak yadong sepertimu"

"Hei, Sehun. Yadong itu bagus"

"Bagus apanya?"

"Jika kau yadong, pasti kau akan punya banyak anak dan istrimu senang. Kalau tidak, mungkin setelah malam pertama, istrimu pasti minta cerai" Haha, alasan yang bagus Kai.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya yadong bisa semakin merusak otakmu yang sudah rusak"

"Sehun-ah, kau harus melihat sisi positif dulu baru negatif!"

"Terserah, aku mau mandi"

04.53 p.m.

Seperti biasa, gerbang sekolah malam ini sangat ramai mengingat jam pelajaran segera dimulai. Mobil mewah berwarna merah memasuki area parkir sekolah. 4 namja turun dari mobil itu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Kai menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa. Siapa yang mau mengedipkan matanya setelah melihat wajah tampan mereka?

.

.

.

Diruang kelas XII-2 sangat ribut dan seketika diam ketika Jung seonsaengnim masuk.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika. Silahkan masuk" persila Jung saem. Seorang namja masuk dengan gaya yang dibuat cool. Ia berdiri didepan kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" suruh Jung saem.

"Anyeong haseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida. Bangapseumida" ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Silahkan duduk dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun angkat tanganmu" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeolpun berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum menawan.

"Baek, itu sepupumu?" tanya Luhan yang mejanya bersampingan dengan Baekhyun.

"Bukan. Itu teman sepupuku" jawab Baekhyun.

"Sepupuku satu tingkat dibawah kita" lanjutnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Oke. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran... bla bla bla.." Jung saem memulai pelajarannya. Membuat semua murid tampak fokus kearahnya.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang bahkan belum beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Baek, ayo kekantin. Aku lapar" ajak Chanyeol.

"Ayo. Oh,ya Luhannie yuk kekantin" ajak Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Oh? Aku mau keperpustakaan, Baek" tolak Luhan halus

"Ayolahh... Disana juga ada makanan manusia"

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

Mereka bertiga pergi kekantin. Disudut kantin sudah ada Kai dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung mengajak Baekhyun dan Luhan bergabung bersama mereka. Mata Luhan membola melihat salah satu makhluk yang disana. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, Kai duduk disamping Sehun, dan Luhan duduk didepan Sehun.

"Luhanie, itu sepupuku" ucap Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Sehun. _'Luhanie? Luhan? Hah?'_ batin Sehun kaget. Luhan berdiri dan mengenalkan dirinya.

"A-anyeong haseyo, L-lu-luhan imnida" Luhan tergagap. Ada perasaan senang dan takut bersamaan saat bertemu lagi dengan vampire penyelamatnya. Sehun mendongak cepat dengan mata berbinar. Kai tau ekspresi apa itu.

"Aku Oh Sehun" tanpa berdiri Sehun mengenalkan dirinya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya geleng kepala.

"Aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai" ucap Kai sambil menunduk sopan.

"Aku akan memesan. Kau mau apa Luhan?" Baekhyun hanya bertanya pada Luhan karena ia tau Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun pasti hanya mau darah.

"Aku pesan ramyeon, Baek" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun segera beranjak diikuti Chanyeol. Luhan merasa suasana begitu canggung. Ia menunduk.

"O-oh, Baek. A-aku ikut" ucap Luhan dan langsung berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Sehun masih tetap menatap Luhan.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Kai. Sehun menoleh.

"Kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Kai _to the point_.

"Mwo?" ucap Sehun terkejut. Kai tau?

"Aku? Tidak" bantah Sehun.

"Jangan bohong. Itu terlihat jelas" Kai menatap tajam Sehun meneliti ekspresinya lebih dalam. Walaupun Sehun hanya memasang ekspresi datar, Kai tau ada beberapa perubahan ekspresi disana. Mereka sudah mengenal dari saat mereka masih pakai popok sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan kembali ke meja mereka dengan beberapa gelas berisi darah juga satu mangkok ramyeon dan satu botol air putih. Luhan makan ramyeonnya dengan diam dan menunduk. Ia sedikit takut diamati Sehun begitu tajam. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sesekali bergurau. Kai sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya juga sesekali melirik Sehun. _'Kupikir Sehun benar menyukai Luhan'_ .

"Luhan, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" suara dingin itu menyapa pendengaran mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Luhan mendongak kearah Sehun. Memberi tatapan bingung.

"Y-ya" jawab Luhan dan berdiri. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar dari meja makan mereka. Lalu, menggendongnya ala _bridal style-_

WUUSSSSHHH

-dan berlari cepat ala vampire.

"Sehun aneh" komentar Baekhyun.

"Dia aneh karena menyukai Luhan" pendapat Kai. Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol. _'Pasti dugaanku benar'_ batin Kai percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke taman sekolah yang sepi. Hanya mereka berdua disana.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini?" tanya Luhan heran setelah turun dari gendongan Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap lurus mata rusa Luhan. Mempersempit jarak keduanya. Luhan mundur perlahan bersamaan dengan langkah maju Sehun. Jujur, Luhan sangat takut Sehun berbuat yang iya-iya. Sehun memegang pundak Luhan, tidak begitu kuat. Tapi, Luhan tidak bisa bergerak. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Luhan. Ia menatap mata Luhan dan sekilas melihat bibir merah merekah Luhan. Tuan Oh sungguh tidak sabar!

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Heol, itu _first kiss_ Luhan! Sehun menghisap kuat bibir Luhan. Luhan terkejut dan mulai terhipnotis ciuman Sehun. Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan lidahnya mulai berperan aktif. Luhan pasrah dan mulai mengikuti ciuman Sehun. Selang beberapa menit, oksigen ditubuh Luhan mulai habis. Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Hah... hah.." Luhan menghirup banyak oksigen agar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah cukup, ia mendongak ke Sehun.

"K-kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Karena..." Sehun menjeda sebentar.

.

.

.

"Saranghae" lanjutnya. Luhan menangkap kejujuran dari mata Sehun. Ia merona hebat.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Sorry for typo

Maaf untuk wordnya, hanya 1,3k+

Maaf juga kalau bahasa koreanya ancurr

Maaf (lagi) banyak yg bingung sama cerita junhae,

Jadi, junhae akan jelasin panjang lebar deh.

Disini vampire dan manusia itu satu dunia, sekolahnya juga. Mereka hidup secara terbuka. Vampire yang ngincer Luhan itu bukan dari sekolah mereka. Itu cuma vampire liar yang lapar dan sebenarnya ingin mangsa hewan, tapi dia lihat ada manusia. Dan karena gak tahan lagi dia mau makan Luhan. Yang manusia disini cuma Luhan, Mama, dan Babanya. Atau mungkin akan nambah nanti.

Oh ya, semua vampire disini makan darah hewan karena memang peraturannya, tapi ada beberapa vampire yang makan darah manusia tapi cuma dikit kok.

Dan kenapa Sehun gak ngisap darah Luhan? Karena dia udah kenyang. Sehunkan abis makan malam. Coba baca lagi dg teliti chap 2.

Dan, gimana untuk alur di chap 3? Tuangkan pendapat readers dikotak review.

Kalau masih ada yang bingung, tuangkan juga di kotak review.

Gomawo yg udh follow/fav dan juga yang review pastinya.

Oh, ya yang punya ig boleh dong follow junhae ...

Ntar, junhae follback deh. Tapi jangan unfoll yaaap

Oh, ya disini ada yang suka ff angst? Rencananya junhae mau bikin songfic nih.

Review? Biar junhae makin semangat lanjutin nih ff.

Don't be silent readers okee^^

Anyeooong~~~^^^^


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun,

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin, Do Kyung Soo

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Yehett, Ohorat,, junhae update ni ff.

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama sooman sajangnim.

THIS IS YAOI!

Happy Reading^^

**-Chapter 4-**

"Karena..." Sehun menjeda sebentar.

"Saranghae" lanjutnya. Luhan menangkap kejujuran dari mata Sehun. Ia merona hebat.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan.

"Sejak malam itu"

"Kau... mudah jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap lekat mata Sehun. Ia suka mata ini, juga suara Sehun dan... bibir yang menciumnya tadi.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku?" Sehun dengan cepat mengambil satu bunga mawar merah dari pohon yang ada disampingnya dan memberinya ke Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu. Tapi, ada perasaan senang disana.

"Bisa beri aku waktu?"

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggu" Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dengan senyum lega. Akhirnya ia menyampaikan perasaannya. Walau digantungin Luhan.

.

.

.

11.01 p.m.

Luhan pulang bersama Sehun dan kedua teman setianya, juga sepupu Sehun. Sehun memaksanya karena takut Luhan dimakan vampire liar yang lain. Ditengah jalan yang melewati halte bus yang biasa Luhan naiki, Kai melihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing. Kedua bibir tebalnya tersenyum lebar mengetahui itu siapa. Do Kyung Soo! Cinta lamanya, akhirnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. _'Kami satu sekolah?'_ batin Kai senang. Kalau seperti ini akan mudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan segala kesalahpahaman dimasa lalu.

"Baekhyun hyung, dikelasmu ada siswa namanya Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai.

"Oh? Ketua kelas dingin itu?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Dia ketua kelas dikelasmu hyung?"

"Mmm" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hyung ada kontaknya?"

"Heol, bicara dengannya saja bisa dihitung dengan jari"

Kai menghela napasnya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo besok. Ya, harus!

.

.

.

Luhan sampai didepan gedung apartemennya. Ia berterima kasih pada Chanbaek dan Kaihun. Sehun menawarkan diri mengantar Luhan sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Tapi, Luhan bilang ia baik-baik saja dan lebih baik cepat pulang lalu, belajar untuk materi besok. Luhan sangat baik. Membuat Sehun semakin jatuh kepesonanya. Setelah melihat mobil Baekhyun pergi. Luhan segera masuk dan pergi ke lantai 7. Tanpa melihat sekeliling.

.

"Lulu, cepat ganti baju dan makanlah" baru 0,1 detik Luhan datang. Suara orang yang paling ia sayangi memanggil. Mamanya menunggu sambil duduk disofa depan tv.

"Ya, Mama. Emm.. Lulu boleh cerita ma?" tanya Luhan sambil beranjak duduk disamping Mamanya.

"Cerita apa, sayang?" tanya Mama Luhan sambil mengelus rambut _dark brown_ anaknya.

"Tapi, Mama harus janji jangan tertawa" Luhan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Mamanya mengaitkan jari kelingking dengan terkekeh.

"Oke. Sekarang ceritalah"

"Disekolahku kedatangan 3 murid baru. Salah satu diantaranya pernah menolongku jantungku hampir melompat sebelum aku tau kalau dia adalah si murid baru. Dan dia menyatakan perasaannya tadi. Lulu harus jawab apa, ma?"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa jantungmu mau melompat?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ma" Luhan menggeleng imut.

"Hmmm... Lulu suka dengannya?"

"Ya. Sedikit"

"Hal yang sedikit itu akan tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi besar. Lulu harus mendengarkan baik-baik suara hati(?)mu yang paling dalam. Dan Lulu pasti akan tau jawabannya" Mama Luhan tersenyum. Ia senang setidaknya, jika Luhan punya pacar, Lulunya pasti tidak begitu kesepian. Luhan memikirkan baik-baik setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Mamanya. Itu pelajaran yang berharga.

"Lulu akan memikirkannya nanti. Lulu kekamar dulu ma" pamit Luhan.

"Lulu, babamu datang besok. Mama akan pulang besok dan pergilah kerumah besok" beritahu Mama Luhan.

"Ya, ma. Lulu akan kerumah besok"

.

.

Sehun, Kai, dan Chanbaek sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Merek turun dari mobil dan masuk kerumah. Sehun sempat meminta kontak Luhan pada Baekhyun dan dengan senang hatu Baekhyun memberinya. Sehun yang kelewat senang tanpa berkata apapun langsung naik ke lantai atas dan masuk kamar, Kai mengikutinya. Chanbaekpun masuk kamar mereka.

"Sehun-ah, kau dan Luhan sudah pacaran?"

"Eoh? Belum"

"Kau begitu posesif" komentar Kai.

"Awal kami bertemu, ia hampir digigit vampire liar. Aku hanya tidak ingin itu terulang"

"Oooh" Kai mengerti.

"Aku mandi dulu" lanjut Kai.

"Yaakk! Kkamjong aku dulu mandi!"

"Heiii! Aku dulu!" mereka berebut kamar mandi entah sampai kapan.

03.37 p.m.

Luhan sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya dengan hoodie tebal berwarna biru tua yang menutup tubuhnya dari sinar matahari. Rencananya ia akan mengunjungi rumah dan memakan masakan buatan Mamanya. Lalu, pergi kesekolah. Luhan keluar menuju depan gedung apartemennya, disana ia melihat supir pribadi babanya yang menunggu. Luhan segera masuk dan mobil meninggalkan kawasan apartemen.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Byun, kedatangan tamu. Heechul sangat senang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkunjung kerumahnya. Mereka sedang mengobrol sambil minum diruang tengah. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin menepati janjinya untuk bertemu rekan bisnis Hangeng, tapi Heechul bilang Hangeng sedang pergi ke _Xi Corporation_. Dan Kyuhyun berpikir akan menyusul kesana. Sehun turun dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi dengan baju kaos dan celana pendek selutut.

"Sehun-ah, antar appamu ke _Xi Corporation"_ suruh Sungmin.

"Ya, setelah mengantar appamu. Kau langsung saja pergi kesekolah" tambah Heechul.

"Eoh? Arraseo. Aku akan ganti baju sebentar"

Sehun turun dengan seragam khas sekolahnya dan membawa tas ranselnya.

"Sehun minum ini dulu" suruh Sungmin dengan menyodorkan kemasan berwarna kuning bergambar matahari. Ya, itu cairan anti-matahari khusus untuk vampire. Sehun menerimanya dan meneguk habis isinya.

.

.

Luhan sampai dirumah aslinya. Ia disambut hangat oleh Mama. Lalu, Luhan melepas hoodie tebalnya dan menaruhnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Lulu, kamu belum makan, kan? Mama menyiapkan banyak makanan hari ini" teriak Mama dari dapur.

"Ya, Mama" balas Luhan dan berlari kecil, lalu duduk dimeja makan.

"Waaahh,, ini pasti enak" gumam Luhan melihat banyak makanan kesukaannya tersedia di meja makan.

"Ya, makanlah sayang"

"Ne" Luhan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Oh ya, Baba mana Ma?" tanya Luhan setelah menelan makanannya.

"Babamu ada pertemuan mendadak. Jadi, setelah sampai dibandara ia langsung pergi kekantor"

"Baba sibuk sekali ya Ma"

"Lulu mau membantu nya?"

"Ya, nanti... setelah lulus kuliah. Hehehe"

Setelah makan, Ibu dan anak itu sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga.

"Lulu, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan orang yang kau ceritakan kemarin?"

"Lulu sudah tau jawabannya,tapi Lulu masih kurang yakin, Ma"

"Yakin sa-"

Kriing

Ucapan Mama Luhan terhenti karena suara telepon masuk dari ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne, yeobo. Bisa antarkan dokumenku yang dilaci kanan meja kerja?"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku ambilkan" Mama Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan naik kelantai atas, ke ruang kerja Baba.

Luhan melihat sekeliling, mencari benda yang menarik. Tapi, tidak ada. Ia menghela napas pelan. Ia merasakan benda disaku celananya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk.

 _From : 079488120461_

 _Hai, princess._

 _Oh handsome._

Eung? Oh handsome? Oh tampan? Itu Oh Sehun? Luhan terkekeh karenanya. Mama Luhan yang baru turun mengerutkan alisnya melihat Luhan terkekeh sendiri dengan ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Oooohh,,, princess Mama sedang chat-an ya dengan prince?" goda Mama Luhan.

"Apaan sih Mama!" cemberut Luhan.

"Oh ini Lu, tolong antarkan dokumen ini ke kantor babamu, sesekalian Lulu ketemu baba" suruh Mama Luhan.

"Ya, Ma. Aku pergi dulu" Luhan mengenakan hoodienya dan menganmbil dokumen dari tangan Mama.

"Sekertaris Jang akan mengantarmu" Mama Luhan mencium pucuk kepala anaknya dan mengantar Luhan keluar rumah. Mobilpun melaju dijalanan yang tak begitu ramai.

.

.

Luhan masuk kegedung tempat babanya bekerja. Ia sudah sangat hapal seluk beluk gedung ini. Luhan memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 9. Lift bergerak naik dan terbuka dilantai yang ditujunya. Sebelum masuk ke ruang kerja baba, Luhan mengetuk pintu dan disambut suara babanya dengan kata 'masuk'. Luhan membuka pintu perlahan, menyembulkan kepalanya dulu. Lalu segera, membungkuk sopan melihat teman babanya.

"Anyeong haseyo" sapa Luhan. Teman babanya tampak menunduk sedikit.

"Hangeng, ini putra tunggalku. Namanya Xi Luhan" perkenal Baba Luhan.

"Anyeong haseyo, Xi Luhan imnida" Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan balas menunduk.

"Ini dokumen baba yang ketinggalan" ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan map coklat.

"Gomawo, Lulu" ucap baba Luhan.

"Lulu, tunggu baba sebentar ya. Duduk saja disana" Yun Shuo menunjuk meja kerjanya yang penuh lembaran kerats. Luhan menurut. Ia membuka ponselnya, lalu membuka pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Berniat membalas pesan itu.

 _To :_ _079488120461_

 _Siapa?_

Luhan berpikir dan berpikir. Kemungkinan besar itu Oh Sehun- _nya_. Sehun _-nya_? kkkk:v. Sesekali ia melihat babanya dan Hangeng yang membicarakan tentang hal yang tak ia mengerti. Tapi, ia mengambil kesimpulan pasti itu tentang bisnis.

Hangeng dan Yun Shuo berdiri lalu berjabat tangan, kemudian Luhan berdiri memberi salam. Hangeng pun keluar dari ruang kerja Yun Shuo.

"Lulu sudah makan?" tanya Yun Shuo.

"Ne, dirumah tadi. Baba?"

"Baba belum sempat makan"

Luhan mendekat kearah Babanya dan merenggangkan tangannya meminta pelukan. Yun Shuo langsung memeluk erat anaknya.

"Bogoshipeo" lirih Luhan.

"Nado" Yun Shuo melepas pelukkannya.

"Mau minum kopi sebentar?" ajak Yun Shuo. Luhan melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Tidak lama lagi ia harus pergi sekolah, dengan berat hati Luhan menolak ajakkan Babanya. Yun Shuo mengerti dan menawarkan diri mengantar Luhan sampai depan. Didepan lift mereka bertemu Hangeng. Mereka bertiga naik lift bersama ke lantai bawah ditemani obrolan bisnis Hangeng dan Yun Shuo. Luhan yang tidak mengerti, hanya diam.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyuhyun sampai ketempat tujuan mereka. Ayah dan anak itu masuk kedalam. Mereka bertemu Hangeng dan Yun Shuo juga... Luhan. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang semakin imut mengenakan hoodie kebesaran itu.

"Hai, Kyu" sapa Hangeng. Luhan dan Yun Shuo menghentikan langkah. Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun didepannya.

"Oh, Tuan Xi, ini adalah Oh Kyuhyun yang pernah saya bilang" perkenal Hangeng.

"Xi Yun Shuo" Baba Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tanganya.

"Oh, ya ini anakku. Oh Sehun" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Saya Oh Sehun" Sehun menunduk sedikit kearah Yun Shuo.

"Oh, Lulu. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Sekertaris Jang akan mengantarmu. Baba akan keatas lagi untuk berdiskusi dengan Tuan Oh" suruh Yun Shuo.

"Ya, baba"

"Lebih baik Luhan bersamaku. Kami satu sekolah" tawar Sehun. Mata Luhan membola. Bersama Sehun? Bisa lepas jantung Luhan.

"Benarkah? Ya, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan" setuju Yun Shuo. Luhan dan Sehun menunduk berpamitan. Kemudian mereka berjalan ketempat parkir.

.

.

Mobil yang berisi Sehun dan Luhan senyap. Keduanya diam tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Sehun yang fokus mengemudi. Luhan yang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya saat bersama Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang dalam hati, mendengar detak jantung Luhan. Merasa suasana begitu canggung, Luhan berinisiatif membuka obrolan lebih dulu.

"Kau... ada mengirimiku pesan sekitar jam 4?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dan bergumam "Ya" Luhan mengangguk paham. Benarkan tebakannya?

Suasana kembali cangung dan Luhan teringat sesuatu. Ya, pernyataan Sehun kemarin. Ia sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan tau jawaban hati kecilnya. Tapi ia sedikit malu untuk berkata lebih dulu. ke-canggungan ini berlangsung sampai mereka sampai disekolah.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pertama tiba, Sehun dan Kai langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas XII-2. Kai ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun pastinya Luhan. Mereka melihat Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol duduk dikursi depan kelas. Kai dan Sehun cepat menghampiri mereka. Luhan sibuk bermain _handphone_ nya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk bermesraan. Luhan terlihat seperti obat nyamuk tanpa asap kkkkk:v

"Hyung" sapa Kai dan ikut duduk disamping Luhan. Sehun melolot melihat tingkah Kai. Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan. Perhatian Luhan teralih ke Sehun. Luhan seperti membuat eskpresi 'apa?'. Sehun hanya membawa Luhan sedikit jauh dari sana. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kai hanya menonton mereka. Sehun jongkok didepan Luhan.

"Naiklah" suruhnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Naik saja!" suara Sehun sedikit meninggi membuat Luhan takut. Luhan menurut saja.

WUSSHHHH

Sehun berlari cepat ala vampire ke taman sekolah, tempat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya kemarin. Sehun menurunkan Luhan. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Baju luhan sedikit tersingkap, menunjukkan betapa mulus dan rata perutnya. Taring Sehun sedikit lebih memanjang. Jujur, ia belum makan apapun dari tadi. Luhan yang merasa dasinya sedikit terik, melonggarkannya sehingga leher mulus itu terlihat. Taring Sehun makin memanjang. Sehun benar-benar lapar sekarang. Ia menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Ba-bagaima-"

"Kamu kenapa Sehun?" tanya Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun.

"Eobseo" jawabnya cepat.

"Kamu lapar?"

"Ani" jawab Sehun ragu.

"Jangan bohong" gumam Luhan.

"Ya, benar. Aku lapar" ucap Sehun jujur. Luhan membuka dasi sekolahnya dan dua kancing teratas seragamnya. Lalu, menyingkap bagian leher. Ia menoleh kearah kiri, semakin menunjukkan pembuluh darah dilehernya.

"Makanlah" ujar Luhan santai.

Jujur(lagi), Sehun benar-benar tergoda. Mungkin mencicipi sedikit rasa darah Luhan akan menyenangkan.

"Benarkah?" Sehun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk. "Cepat"

Sehun membuka bibirnya perlahan, taring panjangnya menyembul. Ia dekatkan pada pembuluh darah Luhan... dan Sehun menancapkan taringnya disana.

"A-aaakkkhh" ini terasa begitu sakit bagi Luhan, dan sangat menyenangkan bagi Sehun.

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah menahan sakit, matanya terpejam, jantungnya berdetak keras. Sehun merasakannya. Bibir Luhan memucat, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Darah Luhan sangat manis, sebenarnya ia masih ingin menikmati darah Luhan, tapi ia juga tak mau orang yang dicintainya mati kehabisan darah. Sehun mengecup lama bekas luka itu. Dan perlahan hilang. Sehun menatap Luhan yang menunduk. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan perlahan agar Luhan menatapnya.

"Gomawo"

Chu~

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu tentang yang kemarin?" tanya Sehun.

"Akuu...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry for typo,

Wordnya nambah jadi 2,1k+

Maaf, kalau ceritanya bener2 gaje.

Makasih untuk yang review, follow/fav

Maaf, junhae gak bisa balas review nya atu-atu.

Tapi, junhae cukup seneng dengan review kalian.

Review again? Biar junhae makin semangat lanjutin nih ff.

Don't be silent readers okee^^

Anyeooong~~~^^^^


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun,

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin, Do Kyung Soo

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama sooman sajangnim.

YAOI!

Happy Reading^^

**-Chapter 5-**

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu tentang yang kemarin?" tanya Sehun.

"Akuu... ya, aku mau"

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil seorang yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya selamanya.

"Aku senang"

"Nado"

Sehun melepas pelukkannya. Lalu, memegang kedua telapak tangan Luhan.

"Sekarang, ayo berkencan!"

.

.

.

Kai masuk kekelas XII-2, ia melihat Kyungsoo duduk sambil membaca buku tebal. Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan matanya membelalak melihat makhluk yang memegang tangannya. Tolong lenyapkan makhluk ini! Ia sudah berusaha keras melupakan Kai, tapi kenapa Kai muncul? Shit!

"Kita perlu bicara" ucap Kai.

"Tidak. Pergi dari sini. Ini bukan kelasmu" usir Kyungsoo dingin. Ia kembali fokus kebukunya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Ayo bicara, sekali saja" mohon Kai. Kyungsoo tak peduli.

Kai yang geram, merampas buku Kyungsoo dan melemparnya ketempat sampah disamping papan tulis. Kai langsung menarik paksa Kyungsoo yang sedang lelah bertengkar. Kyungsoo pasrah. Kai menariknya masuk keperpustakaan. Perpustakaan sangat sepi dijam seperti ini. Bahkan, penjaga perpustakaanpun tampak tidur dimejanya.

Kai berhenti didekat rak buku yang tinggi. Otomatis Kyungsoo pun berhenti. Mereka berhadapan dan terdiam.

"Bisa dimulai?" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan aksen dingin.

"Oke" Kai memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau pindah tak memberi tahuku?" tanya Kai.

"Bukan urusanmu"

 **-Flashback-**

 _New York, Amerika Serikat_

 _Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka satu sekolah, tapi Kyungsoo satu tingkat diatas Kai dan Sehun. Mereka sering bermain bersama, berlibur bersama. Dan Kyungsoo akui ia menyukai Kai. Ia hanya bilang itu pada Sehun, setelah Sehun berjanji tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya. Suatu hari seorang murid baru masuk kekelas Sehun dan Kai. Hyuna adalah murid baru yang belum memiliki teman. Kyungsoo kasihan melihatnya Hyuna selalu sendiri, ia mengajak Hyuna ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Sejak saat itu, Kai lebih sering dekat dengan Hyuna. Dan Kyungsoo bersama Sehun. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal_

 _mengajak Hyuna bergabung bersama. Ia cemburu melihat Kai dan Hyuna sangaat dekat. Suatu hari mereka janjian bertemu di cafe tempat biasa. Rencana Kyungsoo sehabis ini, ia ingin mengajak Kai berkencan. Kyungsoo pertama tiba malam itu, disusul Hyuna yang memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka duduk sambil menunggu kedatangan Kai dan Sehun._

 _"_ _Oh, ya. Kai mengajakku berkencan!" girang Hyuna._

 _"_ _B-benarkah?" Kyungsoo memastikan. Hyuna mengangguk imut._

 _Dorr! Pupus harapan Kyungsoo berkencan dengan Kai. Ia mengehela napas. Perasaan gelisah merayapinya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang._

 _"_ _Oh, ya. Kira-kira Kai akan mengajakku kemana ya, Soo?" tanya Hyuna senang._

 _"_ _Entahlah" jawab Kyungsoo dingin. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Kai dan Sehun datang. Mereka langsung duduk dikursi yang kosong._

 _"_ _Kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Kai._

 _"_ _Tidak begitu lama" Hyuna menanggapi. Kyungsoo diam dengan wajah super duper dingin._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, temani aku ke toko buku sebentar" Kyungsoo tidak ingin menganggu kencan Kai. Lebih baik ia menghilang jika Kai bahagia._

 _"_ _Kajja" Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan Kai dan Hyuna. Kai hanya memandang mereka aneh. 'Tumben sekali Kyungie seperti itu' batin Kai heran._

 _"_ _Ayo pergi" ajak Kai._

 _"_ _Kajja"_

 _._

 _Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke toko buku. Itu hanya sebuah alasan. Mereka pergi ketaman kota. Duduk dibangku taman._

 _"_ _Kenapa kita pergi kesini?" tanya Sehun._

 _"_ _Tidak apa"_

 _"_ _Kau kenapa hyung?" selidik Sehun._

 _"_ _Kai... kai berkencan dengan Hyuna" tangis Kyungsoo langsung pecah. Walau tidak ada air mata disana._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" Sehun terkejut. Sehun iba pada Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Kyungsoo sekarang._

 _"_ _Sudahlah, hyung" tenang Sehun._

 _"_ _Hun-ah, aku tidak akan berharap lagi pada Kai. Mungkin Kai dan Hyuna sedang bersenang-senang sekarang. Jadi, aku akan melupakan Kai"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"_ _Menghilang dari Kai selamanya"_

 _"_ _Maksudmu kau mau mati?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak sebodoh kau, bodoh!"_

 _"_ _Kejam sekaliii"_

 _"_ _Aku akan cari penerbangan pagi ke Korea Selatan"_

 _"_ _Hyung, kau benar berniat meninggalkan Kai?"_

 _"_ _Y-ya" sedikit keraguan disana._

 _"_ _Carilah hidup yang baik disana, hyung" Sehun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Tentu saja"_

 _._

 _._

 _Kai dan Hyuna pergi ke mall. Setelah membeli barang untuk ulang tahun noonanya, Kai juga membeli beberapa barang untuk sahabatnya. Hyuna merengek lapar, Kai menurutinya untuk makan di cafe yang ada di mall. Setelah kenyang, Kai mengantar pulang Hyuna. Tidak enakkan setelah kau mengajak seseorang pergi tanpa mengantar orang itu pulang?_

 _._

 _Pagi-pagi sekali, Kyungsoo sudah selesai menyiapkan baju bekalnya untuk ke Korea. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya._

 _Kyungsoo bilang ke ayahnya, ia ingin pindah karena tidak bisa menerima sistem belajar yang diterapkan sekolah. Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo sedikit bingung mengingat itu sekolah favorit. Tapi daripada Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik. Lebih baik pindah._

 _"_ _Kyungie sudah siap?" tanya Ibu Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Sudah, bu"_

 _"_ _Ayo ke bandara"_

 _Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo pergi kebandara mengantar Kyungsoo._

 _Tidak sampai 30 menit, Kyungsoo harus pergi meninggalkan negara ini._

 _Kyungsoo duduk dikursi pesawatnya. Ia melihat kejendela. Terbayang wajah Kai disana._

 _"_ _Good bye, my love" gumam Kyungsoo dengan lirih._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekolah hari ini terasa sepi bagi Kai. Hyuna tidak masuk dan Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan dari tadi. Kai khawatir. Ia hanya bersama Sehun dari tadi._

 _"_ _Sehun, kau tau Kyungsoo kemana?"_

 _"_ _Dia pergi"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo hyung pergi karena kau berkencan dengan Hyuna. Kyungsoo hyung menyukaimu" Sehun menambahkan._

 _"_ _Aku? Aku berkencan dengan Hyuna? Kapan?" heran Kai. Dan Kai senang Kyungsoo menyukainya._

 _"_ _Kemarin. Kau kencan dengan Hyuna kan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku tidak berkencan dengannya"_

 _"_ _Hyuna bilang ke Kyungsoo, kalau kau pergi dengannya berkencan"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Mungkin Hyuna salah mengartikan ajakkanku kemarin"_

 _"_ _Ya, mungkin saja"_

 _"_ _Oh, ya. Kyungsoo hyung akan pergi selamanya" tambah Sehun._

 _"_ _Maksudmu mati?" tanya Kai tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Dia tidak sebodoh kau, kkamjong!"_

 _"_ _Maksudku, ia pergi ketempat yang jauh dari sini" tambah Sehun lagi._

 _"_ _Kemana?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu" bohong Sehun. Kai mengerutkan alisnya, ekspresi Sehun menunjukkan bahwa ia berbohong. Tapi, Kai yang bodoh percaya begitu saja. Kai rela pergi keseluruh dunia demi menemukan Kyungsoo._

 **-Flashback end-**

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, saat malam itu aku dan Hyuna tidak berkencan. Hyuna hanya salah mengartikan ajakkanku dulu" jelas Kai.

"Jadi, kalian dulu kemana?" Kyungsoo mulai melunak. Sebenarnya, hatinya masih terbuka untuk Kai. Ya, hanya Kai seorang.

"Aku mengajaknya membeli barang untuk hadiah noonaku" jujur Kai. Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu dimata Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Hyuna?"

"Karena Hyuna wanita, Hyuna pasti tau selera wanita" Kyungsoo terdiam. Kai benar juga. Seharusnya dari dulu ia memastikan ini dengan Kai.

Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang... emm entahlah hanya Kai yang tahu. Bahkan author aja nggak tauXD

"Jadi?" tanya Kai.

"Apanya?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau mau menerimaku lagi?"

Chu~

Kyungsoo menciumnya sebagai pengganti kata 'ya'. Kai merasa senang, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan bersenang-senang dengan kencan pertama mereka. Meski, pada awalnya Luhan menolak karena tidak ingin membolos. Tapi demi Sehun, apapun itu tidak masalah. Setelah puas bermain di _Lotte World,_ mereka merasa lapar. Sehun memutuskan pergi ke restoran bintang lima. Luhan sempat menolak karena pasti makanannya mahal-mahal. Namun, Sehun memaksanya. Luhan hanya pasrah, yang penting perutnya terisi. Dan cacing dalam perutnya berhenti ber-demo.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk disalah satu meja disana. Seperti biasa, Sehun hanya memesan darah dan pesanan Luhan ditentukan Sehun. Sehun memilih _steak_ dan wine untuk Luhan. Pesanan mereka datang. Luhan makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Sehun makan dengan pelan. Luhan melirik gerak-gerik Sehun yang mengamatinya. Luhan tersedak _steak_ nya saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sehun terkekeh. Luhan sangat imut!

"Hati-hati, sayang"

Hati Luhan menghangat mendengar nada perhatian Sehun dan kata 'sayang'. Pipi Luhan merona. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan diperlakukan laki-laki seperti ini, kecuali babanya.

"Kau hanya minum itu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tidak bosan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak ada sejarahnya vampire makan _steak_ "

"Jinjja? Ayo buat sejarah" ajak Luhan. Sehun melongo. Luhan memotong daging _steak_ nya lagi. Dan berpindah duduk kesamping Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya.

"Ini makan" suruh Luhan. Ia mengarahkan kamera _handphone_ nya ke dirinya dan Sehun.

"aaaaaa" Luhan membuka mulutnya membuat gerakan menganga. Sehun menurut.

Klik

Satu foto Luhan ambil saat Sehun ingin memakan _steak_ itu. Ekspresi Sehun lucu. Luhan terkikik, Sehun mulai mengunyah _steak_ yang diberi Luhan. Alis Sehun mengerut. _'Rasanya aneh'_ batin Sehun. Perutnya sedikit mual.

"Waaah,, Sehun daebak! Kau memakannya!" kagum Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu" suruh Sehun.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Luhan mengembungkan pipinya, membuat bentuk kerucut dibibirnya. Sehun mengecup itu cepat. Mata Luhan membola. Sehun waras? Ini tempat umum! Bahkan, pengunjung yang lain senyum-senyum gaje melihat tingkah keduanya. Luhan semakin malu.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Luhan sambil mengapit lengan Sehun manja.

"Pulang? Kerumahku? Ayo!" Sehun menyeringai.

"Bu-bukan itu. Maksudku, antar aku pulang"

"Aegyo dulu"

"Sekarang? Disini? Shireo!" Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Sehun tak sabar ingin _memakan_ Luhannya.

"Oke, nanti diparkiran Lulu harus aegyo. Jika menurutku itu tidak imut, kita akan pulang kerumahku" Sehun berlalu pergi membayar tagihan makanannya.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sampai ditempat parkir, tepatnya disamping mobil Sehun. Jarak mereka agak jauh. Luhan menunduk, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ber-aegyo didepan Sehun. Setelah siap,Luhan berjalan pelan kearah Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Ia mendongak keatas menatap wajah Sehun.

"Lulu tidak bisa aegyoo~~~ Kajja antar Lulu pulang!" Luhan mengucapkan itu dengan bibir cemberut, ekspresi seperti mau nangis.

"Lulu ngantuk Sehuuuun~~ " dan mengusakkan pucuk kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Membuat Sehun menggeram menahan sesuatu. Aegyo Luhan begitu imut dimata Sehun, Luhan seperti seekor puppy. Sehun memojokkan Luhan diantara ia dan bagian samping mobil.

Sehun langsung mencium Luhan. Ganas, hangat, basah, manis dll dirasakan keduanya dalam sentuhan kedua bibir itu. Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka, merasa Luhan mendorong dadanya. Luhan menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia perlu. Lalu, memandang Sehun.

"Bagaimana aegyoku?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak imut sama sekali! Kajja pulang kerumahku" bohong Sehun. Luhan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Sehun menyeringai memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat sampai dirumah Sehun nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Sorry for typo and cerita yang gak nyambung ini.

Jujur, junhae senyum-senyum gaje nulis ni ff.

Gimana alur untuk chap ini?

Junhae butuh pendapat kalian. So, review okeee?

Junhae perhatiin, akhir-akhir ini review kalian menurun

Junhae jadi kurang semangat nulis nih ff.

Gomawo yang follow/fav dan review.

Don't be silent readers okeee^^ karena menurut penelitian junhae itu tidak baik kkkk XD

Readers yang bersembunyi tolong tampakkanlah diri kalian~~~ /nyanyi sama exo/plak/

Anyeoong~~~


	6. Chapter 6 : First fuck!

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun,

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin, Do Kyung Soo

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama sooman sajangnim.

Hai, junhae fast update again^^

WARNING! YAOI! NC!

Happy Reading^^

**-Chapter 6-**

11.17 p.m.

Hunhan masuk kedalam rumah Sehun. Mereka melewati ruang keluarga, disana ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menonton tv.

"Baek hyung, umma dan appamu ada dirumah?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena volume tv sangat keras.

"Yaaakkk! Jangan kacang!" teriak Sehun. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Mereka pergi, mungkin lusa baru pulang" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kelawan bicaranya. Sehun langsung menarik Luhan kekamarnya _. 'Yess! Malam ini tidak ada gangguan!'_ batin Sehun senang.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk bersama Luhan. Ia langsung mencium Luhan ganas, terburu-buru. Sehun memojokkan Luhan kedinding. Seseorang disana menoleh, mengamati mereka. Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, sebagai sinyal ia butuh oksigen. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya menjelajah ke leher mulus Luhan. Ia melepas jas sekolah, dasi, dan kemeja putih Luhan dengan cepat. Kembali mencium Luhan dan mulai mengelus kulit bagian atas namjanya. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh kearah ranjang. Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan, berusaha menutupi tubuh _topples_ Luhan.

"Yak! Kkamjong! Keluar!" teriak Sehun.

"Wae? Lanjutkan saja, aku akan merekamnya" ucap Kai santai sambil mengutak-atik _handycam_ nya.

"Aku tidak mau tubuh Luhan jadi tontonanmu tiap hari! Cepat keluar kkamjong jelek!" usir Sehun dengan kejam.

"Ne..ne.. aku keluar sekarang. Jangan lupa direkam ya!" Kai menggoda(?) hunhan. Sehun melotot. Kai perlahan keluar dan bergabung bersama Chanbaek.

Luhan merasa canggung, ia mengambil kemejanya dan memakainya dengan pelan. Sehun mengamati dengan tajam.

"W-waeyo?" Luhan gugup.

"Ani" Sehun berlalu dan baring dikasurnya.

"Luhan-ah, ini sakit" Sehun mengelus perutnya.

"Apa? Ini?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Lalu, mengelus perut Sehun yang berabs. Luhan merona sendiri merasakan bentuk abs Sehun di telapak tangannya. Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun sedikit terkekeh.

"Ani. Buka bajumu" suruh Luhan.

"Kau mau memulainya? Sekarang?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Buka saja sekarang"

"Hmmm.. buka saja sendiri" Sehun menyeringai. Luhan menurut membuka kemeja Sehun perlahan. Luhan mulai memijit perut Sehun.

"Vampire bisa merasakan sakit?" tanya Luhan kepo.

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Mungkin karena aku memakan _steak_ mu tadi"

"Kenapa bisa sakit?"

"Molla. Tekan lebih keras, Han" Luhan menurut.

"Aaaaaakkkkkhhh! Appo!" Sehun membohongi Luhan.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah. Aku hanya menurutimu" Luhan panik. Ia berdiri disamping ranjang. Sehun menyandar dikepala ranjang. Ia semakin berakting lebih.

"Kupikir, sakit ini akan hilang jika kau menuruti perintahku" ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah? Apa permintaanmu?" Luhan yang polos terjebak di jebakkan Sehun.

"Kau mau menurutinya?" Sehun memastikan.

"Ne. Kalau kau bisa sembuh" jawab Luhan polos. _'Baiklah kita mulai'_ batin Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Oke. Permintaan pertama. Buka bajumu" ucap Sehun. Luhan melotot.

"Ha? Haruskah?" tanya Luhan.

"Aaakhh! Perutku sakit" akting Sehun. daebak! Luhan dengan cepat membuka bajunya.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?"

"Masih sakit. Sekarang buka semua yang melekat dipinggangmu" Luhan yang polos menurut. Luhan _full naked_. Adik Luhan yang mungil, membuat adik Sehun terbangun. Celananya terasa sempit. Dibagian selangkangnya mengembung. Ia berdiri didepan Luhan

"Shh.. kemarilah" perintah Sehun. Luhan mendekat.

"Buka celanaku" tambahnya. Tangan Luhan bergetar membuka _zipper_ celana Sehun.

"Ppali, chagi" Sehun tak sabar. Luhan telah membuka seluruh celana Sehun. Adik Sehun bebas. Sehun sedikit lega. Luhan melongo melihat adik Sehun yang tegak siap tempur.

"Berjongkoklah" perintah Sehun. Luhan diam menurut. Ia sedikit malu dengan ukuran adiknya. Punya Sehun sangat besar dan panjang.

Sehun mengarahkan adiknya yang keras kemulut Luhan. Luhan mendongak tidak mengerti.

"Ikuti instingmu" perintah Sehun. Luhan benar mengikuti instingnya. Ia mulai memasukkan junior Sehun dan mengulumnya perlahan. Junior Sehun terasa dingin.

"Sssshh..." Sehun mendesis. Ini sungguh nikmat! Kehangatan mulut Luhan sangat terasa dijunior Sehun. Luhan mulai mengulumnya seperti lolipop. _'Ini menyenangkan'_ batin Luhan. Ia mempercepat gerakannya.

"Euummhh" Sehun menggeram nikmat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan!

Sehun melepaskan juniornya dari mulut Luhan. Membuat Luhan berdiri dan mengapitnya kedinding. Mengangkat satu paha Luhan dan mengangkatnya disisi pinggulnya. Memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Luhan.

"Aakkh" Luhan merasakan panas dan sakit dilubangnya. Tapi, ia masih bisa menahannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati gerakan jari panjang Sehun keluar masuk di lubangnya. Sehun menambah jarinya menjadi tiga. Membuat Luhan mendesah keras.

"Aaaaakkkhh! Appo Sehunnie" rengek Luhan. Sehun berpikir, tiga jari saja Luhan kesakitan apalagi junior supernya yang masuk?

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya. Napas Luhan terengah-engah.

"Bersiaplah chagi" ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pasrah.

Sehun memasukkan juniornya dalam satu hentakan.

"Aakhh!" "Shh.." Luhan mendesah sakit dan Sehun mendesis nikmat. Juniornya diremas lubang ketat Luhan. Membuatnya tak sabar menghentak Luhan lebih nikmat.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh, Luhan meringis. Ini pertama kali untuknya. Sehun maklum, ia menghapus dengan pelan air mata Luhan. Mencium Luhan lembut, penuh cinta. Luhan membalas perlakuan Sehun. Sehun mulai bergerak, Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. Kaki Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun yang bergerak maju mundur.

"Aakhh... aakh" desahan Luhan sangat seksi ditelinga Sehun. Denyut nadi dileher Luhan, menggoda Sehun untuk mencicipi lagi darahnya. Taring Sehun memanjang. Bolehkan Sehun menggigit Luhan lagi?

"Akuuuuh sedikit lapar" adu Sehun.

"Gi...git saaajaah" ucap Luhan dengan susah payah. Sehun mengigit bahu Luhan, darah yang menetes Sehun jilat rakus.

"Akkhh.. Sehunnnaaahh" Luhan merasakan sakit teramat dibahunya. Sehun mengocok junior mungil Luhan. Luhan mendesah keenakkan. Apalagi Sehun terus menumbuk titik terdalamnya, membuat tubuhnya terhentak keras.

"Sehunnaahh... aaa-ku tidak tahaaan"

"Keluarkan sayanghh"

"Hhhaaaahhh" Luhan lega setelah mengeluarkan cairannya. Disusul Sehun yang mengeluarkan spermanya dilubang Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya merasa lubangnya benar-benar penuh. Ia senang, cinta pertamanya membobol lubangnya pertama.

Sehun menggendong Luhan ala koala berbaring ketempat tidur. Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Luhan. Luhan mendesah kecil.

Sprei yang putih, berubah merah karena darah Luhan.

"Berbaliklah, aku akan menghilangkan bekas luka tadi, Lu" suruh Sehun lembut. Luhan menurut tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa membuka matanya. Sehun mengecup lama lubang bekas taring Sehun. Perlahan, luka itu hilang. Sehun mengambil selimut dikakinya, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, bahunya tidak sakit lagi. Sehun menyelimuti Luhan sampai leher. Kemudian, ia ikut berbaring dan mengamati Luhan. Ia memeluk Luhan. Luhan semakin merapatkan dirinya kepelukkan Sehun.

"Mengantuk?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidurlah dan maaf jika aku menyakitimu" sesal Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku menikmatinya, aku sangat suka. Aku benar-benar suka dengan kegiatan tadi" jujur Luhan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" lanjut Luhan.

"Tentu saja"

"Kau benar mencintaiku?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar itu. Tak lama, ia terlelap. Sehun terus mengelus rambutnya dan punggung telanjangnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry for typo

Gimana nc hunhannya? Tuangkan di kotak review

Mian kalau kurang hot. Ini fic nc pertama, hehehe. Maklum laaahh:D

Oh, ya. Greget aned nulis nc pas maljum

Yang masih bingung junhae akan jelasin lagi deeehh

Vampire dan manusia hidup berdampingan, manusia tau kalau ada vampire. Dan ada peraturan kalau vampire gak boleh makan darah manusia. Tp msih ada beberapa yg ngelanggar.

Luhan gak bakalan jadi vampire kalau digigit.

Kyungsoo itu vampire.

Konfliknya ada, tapi gak terlalu berat.

Junhae masih mikirin ini mpreg ato nggak.

Thanks for your review, fav/follow

Junhae seneeenggg sama review kalian.

Mian, junhae gak bisa balas atu-atu review kalian.

Review? Biar junhae makin semangat lanjutin nih ff.

Don't be silent readers!

Okee,, Anyeeooong^^~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun,

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin, Do Kyung Soo

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama sooman sajangnim.

WARNING! YAOI!

Happy Reading^^

**-Chapter 7-**

08.06 a.m.

Luhan terbangun karena tidak merasakan dekapan Sehun. ia menoleh kekanan kiri. Tak ada siapapun. Luhan memilih duduk. Selimutnya melorot sampai pinggang.

"Aaassshhh,, bokongku" Luhan merasakan sakit teramat dibokongnya. Pipinya memerah mengingat kegiatan semalam.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka, Luhan langsung menoleh dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Sehun masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"Baru bangun?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus sayang rambut Luhan.

"N-ne"

"Mau mandi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Mandilah"

"Aku tidak memakai apapun didalam ini. Bisa kau keluar?" Luhan semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Jangan malu"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kajja Luhanniee" Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala pengantin baru kekamar mandi.

"Kyaaa~~ Sehunnaaaah"

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar bersama Sehun. Ia memakai baju dan celana Sehun sementara. Mereka turun kebawah, tepatnya keruang makan. Luhan kaget, disana sudah ada appa dan umma Sehun, juga Chanbaekkai.

"Anyeong haseyo" Luhan menunduk sopan. Mereka yang duduk, menoleh.

"Eh? Kau Luhan, kan? Anaknya Yun Shuo?" kaget Kyuhyun.

"Ya, saya Luhan"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ituu.. eemmm-" Luhan bingung mau jawab apa. Tidak mungkinkan dia bilang kalau ia disini karena tadi malam sedang enaena-an sama Sehun?!

"Karena Luhan pacarku, appa" itu suara Sehun. Baekhyun tersedak, Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya. Kai tenang-tenang saja, toh ia sudah tau dari tadi malam.

"Benarkah? Berarti proyek nanti akan berjalan lancar" Kyuhyun senang.

"Proyek apa, appa?" Sehun membawa Luhan duduk dikursi yang kosong.

"Proyek antara perusahaan appa dan perusahaan ayah Luhan"

"Oooh" Sehun mulai meminum sarapannya.

"Kamu cantik sekali, Luhan" komentar Sungmin.

"Kamsahabnida..."

"Panggil saja Umma"

"Ne, kamsahabnida uuuuu..ma" Luhan sedikit malu. Sehun terkekeh.

"Luhanie, kapan kau datang? Kenapa aku tidak sadar kau datang?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia kaget juga, melihat Luhan tiba-tiba disini.

"Dari tadi malam, Baek. Saat aku datang, kau fokus nonton bersama Chanyeol"

"Oooohh, hhm kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang disekolah?" Baekhyun kepo.

"Itu... karena anuu-"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Itu urusan mereka" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Hmm, arraseo" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan diam memperhatikan cara mereka minum.

"Luhan, maaf disini tidak ada makanan manusia. Sehun-ah pergilah belikan Luhan makanan" suruh Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanayo, aku belum lapar Umma" ucap Luhan.

"Aku sudah selesai, kajja Lu kuantar pulang" Sehun langsung berdiri dan menarik Luhan kekamarnya. Mengambil seragam serta tas sekolah Luhan.

"Umma, appa, Luhan pulang dulu. sampai nanti. semoga harimu menyenangkan. Anyeong" Luhan berpamitan dan membungkuk sopan.

.

.

.

Hunhan sampai didepan pintu apartemen Luhan, mereka berhadapan.

"Gomawo, sudah mengantarku" ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Ia memojokkan Luhan perlahan kedinding, menumpukan tangannya didinding, mengurung Luhan. Sehun mencium Luhan dalam, Luhan membalas dengan terbata-bata.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, Luhan langsung mendorong dada Sehun, ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Mama..." Luhan mengelus tengkuknya canggung. OMG! Mamanya melihat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun tadi. Luhan sungguh malu.

"Dia siapa Lu?" tanya Piao Jun yang masih terkejut.

"Anyeong haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida" Sehun membungkuk.

"Saya pacar Luhan" lanjutnya. Piao Jun membelalak. Ini pacar anaknya? Oho, tampan sekali.

"Mama, sebaiknya kita masuk saja" Luhan merona, mendorong Piao Jun masuk.

"Anyeong, Sehun" Luhan melambai, sambil masih terus mendorong mamanya dan menutup pintu.

"Itu benar pacarmu, Lu?" tanya Piao Jun memastikan.

"Ne, ma" Luhan mengelus pipinya perlahan.

"Dia vampire?"

"Ya, ma"

"Kau tahu kan, vampire sedikit... berbahaya?"

"Arrayo, tapi dia sangat baik ma" Luhan membela.

"Sudahlah, ma. Aku sangat lapar. Apa baba disini juga?" Luhan masuk lebih dalam keapartemennya.

"Ne, babamu sedang makan"

Luhan langsung berbelok ke ruang makan.

"Hai, baba" Luhan menghampiri Yun Shuo dan dihadiahi kecupan dipipinya.

"Lulu dari semalam kemana? Kemarin malam baba kesini, Lulu tidak ada. Baba cek kesekolah juga tidak ada" tanya baba penasaran ke Luhan yang sudah duduk dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Saat Lulu pulang bersama Sehun, ba. Dan Sehun ingin Lulu mengajari materi yang tak dia mengerti" jawab Luhan sedikit berbohong.

"Geurae? Kenapa Luhan tidak pulang?" tanya mamanya yang sudah duduk disamping baba.

"Hmmm.. Lulu ketiduran disana, ma" Luhan berbohong lagi. _'Semoga mama tidak tahu aku berbohong'_ doa Luhan dalam hati.

"Ooh, makanlah yang banyak, Lu. Kau terlihat sedikit kurus dan pucat. Apa kau sakit?" baba Luhan khawatir.

"Aku tidak sakit baba. Nan gwaenchana" Luhan memakan banyak sarapannya. Bahkan, ia nambah lagi.

.

.

Luhan baring dikasurnya. Ia menatap langit-lagit kamarnya. Bayangan kegiatan semalam masih tergambar disana. Pipinya otomatis memerah. Ia begitu terkagum dengan permainan Sehun, membuatnya merasa istimewa dimanjakan seperti itu.

Ting

Pesan masuk diponselnya, Luhan membukanya.

 _From :_ _079488120461_

 _Sedang apa sayang?_

 _'_ _Sayang? Oho, itu pasti Sehun'_ batin Luhan. Luhan membalasnya.

 _For : 079488120461_

 _Sedang baring. Kalau hunhun?_

Sehun terkekeh, _Hunhun?_

 _From : 079488120461_

 _Hunhun? Kkkkk:v itu imut._

Luhan berpikir, nama Sehun diponselnya apa ya? Sehun? terlalu biasa. Prince Hunhun? Ya, lebih baik itu.

.

.

.

Luhan pergi kesekolah, didepan gerbang. Sehun sudah menunggunya.

"Hai, princess" Sehun menyapa dan merangkul Luhan. Mereka berjalan beriringan mauk kedalam.

"Princess? Bisa kau hilangkan 's' dibelakangnya?"

"Tidak"

Luhan mengembungkan pipinya. Sehun mengecup cepat pipi Luhan. Luhan berhenti dan membelalak.

"Yak! Ini tempat umum!" Luhan langsung memukul bahu Sehun.

"Aaahh,, appo" lirih Sehun berbohong.

"Jangan mendesah"

"Siapa yang mendesah? Aku kesakitan"

"Jangan berlebihan, hun" Luhan memutar matanya. Ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Sehun masih setia mengikuti disampingnya.

"Pergilah kekelasmu" usir Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas XII-2.

"Cium dulu" Sehun memajukan bibirnya dan menutup mata. Luhan melihat sekeliling. Tidak mungkin ia mencium Sehun didepan murid yang ramai. Luhan mencium telapak tangannya, dan menempelkan itu dibibir Sehun.

"Apa itu?" Sehun membuka matanya.

"Ditelapak tanganku ada jejak bibirku, dan aku menempelkannya dibibirmu. Itu sebuah ciuman, kan?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Itu ciuman tidak sempurna"

"Tapi, itu ciumankan? Sudahlah, yang penting itu ciuman. Pergilah sana" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Sehun menurut dan pergi kekelasnya setelah melambai kearah Luhan.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat masuk kekelasnya, tapi seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Chogiyo"

"Ne? Ada apa?" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Sunbae... Luhan, kan?" tanyanya. Seseorang itu namja, tapi berambut panjang berwarna putih. Membuatnya seperti wanita. Sangat cantik.

"Ne, aku Luhan. Ada apa?"

"Jung seosaengnim bilang kalau sunbae sangat pintar. Pulang sekolah ini, sunbae mau mengajariku tentang fisika? Aku sangat bodoh dipelajaran itu"

"Tentu saja, tapi dimana?"

"Diperpustakaan sekolah?"

"Baiklah. Pulang sekolah, aku akan kesana"

"Kamsahabnida, sunbaenim. Aku kekelas dulu" pamit orang itu.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun dan Kai langsung pergi kekelas XII-2. Mereka melihat Chanbaekhan sedang duduk santai didepan kelas. Chanbaek sedang sibuk bermesraan. Sehun mendekat ke Luhan, sedangkan Kai pergi kedalam kelas mencari Kyungsoo.

"Hai, princess Han" sapa Sehun.

"Berhenti memanggilku princess. Kepalaku pusing" keluh Luhan yang memegang kepala cantiknya. Bibirnya juga pucat.

"Kau sakit, Lu?" khawatir Sehun.

"Tidak, kepalaku cuma pusing sedikit" bohong Luhan.

"Ayo keruang kesehatan" ajak Sehun.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun-ah" tolak Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menciummu, jika kau tidak menurut" ancam Sehun dengan seringaian setan.

"Kajja, ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Luhan cepat. Sehun terkekeh.

"Kajja" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Mereka meninggalkan Chanbaek dan Kai yang masih sibuk mencari Kyungsoo.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dilorong sekolah, murid lain memandangi mereka. Luhan menjadi risih.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa mereka melihat kita?" tanya Luhan yang mulai mendekat ke Sehun.

"Mungkin karena kita sangat serasi, jadi mereka iri, Lu" pendapat Sehun.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin"

"HAAA! AWAAASS" teriak salah satu murid disana.

Sehun langsung menangkap pot yang niatnya jatuh pas dikepala Luhan. Luhan hanya melongo bingung.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Kepalanya semakin pusing. Sehun melempar pot itu hingga pecah. Ia melihat keatas, mencoba menemukan pelaku yang berniat melempar pot itu.

"Sehun-ah, kepalaku sangat pusiing" keluh Luhan yang sudah terduduk ditanah. Sehun memegang bahu Luhan.

"Aku gendong ke ruang kesehatan" Sehun menggendong Luhan ala pengantin baru.

WUSSSSHHH

Hunhan sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Ia membaringkan Luhan di salah satu kasur. Seohyun ssaem selaku penjaga menghampiri mereka.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Seohyun.

"Entahlah, Luhan bilang dia pusing" jawab Sehun.

Seohyun mulai memeriksa Luhan.

"Dia kekurang darah. Bawa dia kerumah sakit"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Sorry for typo

Anyeong junhae balik lagi, bawa ni ff ch 7.

Chap ini udah agak dipanjangin/? Kok.

Oh ya, Sehun itu tinggal ama keluarga Baekhyun. Orang tua Sehun, lagi cari rumah.

Maaf ya, ff ini rada kecepetan alurnya.

Gimana alur chap ini?

Review? Don't be silent readers okaaaiiii

Anyeonggg~~~^^^^


	8. Chapter 8

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae(campuran vampire dan manusia(?) kkkkkkk:v)

Cast : Xi Luhan(manusia), Oh Sehun(vampire),

Park Chanyeol(vampire), Byun Baekhyun(vampire),

Kim Jongin(vampire), Do Kyung Soo(vampire),

Yoon Jeonghan(vampire), Choi Seungcheol(vampire)

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa)(vampire), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma)(vampire),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba)(manusia), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama)(manusia),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa)(vampire), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma)(vampire),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama sooman sajangnim.

WARNING! YAOI!

Happy Reading^^

**-Chapter 8-**

Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan darah dari kantung melalui selang infus masuk ketubuhnya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun yang dari tadi setia disamping Luhan.

"Ne" jawab Luhan yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Mianhae. Aku selalu menggigitmu" Sehun menyesal.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak keberatan kau gigit setiap hari" ucap Luhan.

"Geurae? Boleh kugigit sekarang?" Sehun menggoda Luhan.

"Gigit saja" Luhan mengangkatlehernya lebih tinggi, berusaha menampakkan pembuluh nadinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang~ " Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

.

.

Jeonghan menggeram kesal, rencananya gagal. Ia jadi ingin menyakiti Luhan lebih dalam. Agar Sehun tau rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai. Kepala cantiknya mulai memikirkan rencana lain yang lebih menyakitkan. Mungkin membunuh Luhan? Memotong tubuhnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, lalu mengirimnya kerumah Sehun? itu ide yang menarik.

.

.

Hunhan masuk kedalam mobil Baekhyun yang dipinjam Sehun.

"Kajja, kuantar pulang"

"Aniyo, kita harus kesekolah"

"Wae? Nanti kutelpon Baekhyun kalau kau sakit"

"Tidak! Antar aku kesekolah" Luhan bersikeras.

"Wae, Lu?"

"Aku ada janji dengan hoobae"

"Janji apa?"

"Mengajarinya diperpus saat pulang sekolah"

"Kalau begitu saat jam pulang, kita akan kesekolah sekalian mengembalikan mobil ini" Sehun lengsung menancap gas menuju apartemen Luhan.

"Yaaaakk! Oh Sehuuun!"

.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan perlahan dikasur. Lalu, duduk disamping Luhan. Menyelimuti Luhan sampai leher. Ia mengusap sayang rambut Luhan.

"Tidurlah, sayang" suruh Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, kalau namja tampan ada didekatku?" tanya Luhan yang niatnya menggoda Sehun.

"Kemarin saja kau bisa tidur saat aku memelukmu"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, rencananya gagal membuat Sehun memerah.

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku lagi supaya aku bisa tidur seperti kemarin"

Sehun menurut, ia masuk kedalam selimut Luhan. Mendekpa Luhan erat. Luhan menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar didada bidang Sehun, membuatnya tenang.

"Tidurlah, Lulu sayang"

"Ceritakan aku dongeng" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun, dan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Tidak" tolak Sehun.

"Jebaaal Sehuuun~~ " Luhan mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya, membuat Sehun meleleh bak es krim.

"Arraseo. Ehhem" Sehun berdehem.

"Disebuah istana tinggal seorang putri, besok ia akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran dinegeri seberang. Setelah menikah, mereka melakukan malam pertama yang sangat panas. Setelah itu, mereka punya anak dan hidup bahagia. Selesai"

"Kenapa sangat singkat?"

"Kau mau yang lebih panjang? Saat mereka malam pertama, pangeran membuka baju sang putri dengan gerakan menggo-"

"Kenapa kau menceritakan saat malam pertama?" potong Luhan.

"Karena adegan itu yang paling seru"

"Kau benar-benar yadong Sehun" komentar Luhan.

"Dan kau suka aku yang yadong kan?"

"Siapa bilang?! "

"Itu tertulis dijidat mu" tunjuk Sehun menggunakan bibirnya.

"Ha?" Luhan otomatis menyentuh jidatnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Lulu. Sudahlah tidur" Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Aku tidak ngantuk Sehun" tukas Luhan.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Eobseo... hmmm... bagaimana dengan game?"

"Game apa?"

"Molla. Pikirlah"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau main game"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau kau tidur"

"Dan kau akan tidur juga?"

"Aku tidak tidur, Lu"

"Hoo. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah"

Luhan menguap.

"Lihat! Kau mengantuk, cepatlah tidur" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

"Arraseo. Aku tidur sekarang" Luhan memejamkan matanya dipelukkan Sehun, dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

11.04 p.m.

Hunhan sampai disekolah mereka, Chanbaek sudah menunggu didepan gerbang dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" sembur Baekhyun saat Hunhan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Mianhae, Baek" ucap Luhan.

"Luhaniee, neo gwaenchana?" Baekhyun khawatir. Menghampiri Luhan dan memegang bahunya.

"Ne, gweanchana Baekkie"

"Aku kedalam dulu, anyeong baek" Luhan melambai dan masuk kedalam bersama Sehun. Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan Luhan, dan masuk kemobil bersama Chanyeol.

Jeonghan menunggu diperpustakaan sekolah dengan segala rencana yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan matang. Tinggal menunggu Luhan datang. tapi-

"Anyeong, Jeonghan-ssi" sapa Luhan yang masuk dan duduk disamping Jeonghan.

-Sehun juga ikut. Semua rencana menyakitkan untuk Luhan gagal total. Jeonghan hanya menghela napas geram. Sudah dua rencana gagal. Bullshit!

"Kajja kita mulai. Pelajaran mana yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh, yang ini sunbae" Jeonghan menunjuk salah satu materi dibukunya. Luhan mulai menjelaskan dengan sabar dan menjabarkan rumus, juga cara mengerjakannya.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan wajah –cantik- serius Luhan.

01.03 a.m.

"Nah, apa kau mengerti sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Gomawo sunbaenim. Aku pulang dulu. Anyeong" Jeonghan memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. Dan membungkuk kearah Luhan. Ia berbalik. Matanya bertabrakkan dengan mata tajam Sehun. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sehun-ssi" pamitnya pada Sehun dan menyeringai. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, _kenapa dia menyeringai? Pasti ada niat jahat_ pikir Sehun.

"Kajja pulang, Sehun" ajak Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Naiklah!" Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum malu dan menggalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Sehun berdiri dan menahan paha Luhan agar tetap pada posisinya.

WUUSSSSHH

Hunhan sampai dihalte tidak sampai 5 detik. Sehun menurunkan Luhan perlahan.

Seseorang disana, mengamati mereka.

"Kita pakai taksi?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan, jadi pakai taksi saja, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Mereka fokus kejalan menunggu taksi yang lewat. Sehun melihat sekeliling, ia melihat makhluk yang tak tampak asing. Ia semakin mempertajam penglihatannya.

WUUSSSSHHH

Jeonghan melarikan diri dari tatapan Sehun ke gang gelap dan sempit. _'Semoga Sehun tidak melihat dengan jelas tadi'_ harap Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan..." sapa makhluk dibelakang Jeonghan.

.

.

.

TBC...

Sorry for typo dan alur gak jelas, juga cerita yang gak bagus.

Mian kalau chap ini pendek. Junhae juga bingung mau nulis apa.

Junhae kurang semangat lanjutin nih ff.

Tapi, junhae udah usahain bikin ff yang terbaik.

Review?

Don't be silent reader okaaaiii^^

Anyeong~~~~~^^^^


	9. Chapter 9 : NC again!

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae(campuran vampire dan manusia bhaksXD)

Cast : Xi Luhan(manusia), Oh Sehun(vampire),

Park Chanyeol(vampire), Byun Baekhyun(vampire),

Kim Jongin(vampire), Do Kyung Soo(vampire),

Yoon Jeonghan(vampire), Choi Seungcheol(vampire)

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa)(vampire), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma)(vampire),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba)(manusia), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama)(manusia),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa)(vampire), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma)(vampire),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama sooman sajangnim.

WARNING! **YAOI**! **NC**!

Happy Reading^^

~**-Chapter 9-**~

"Jeonghan..." sapa makhluk dibelakang Jeonghan. Yang dipanggil menoleh cepat kesumber suara.

"Ternyata kau, ada apa?" Jeonghan lega, itu bukan Sehun. Itu hanya temannya, Seungcheol.

"Kau benar berniat membunuh Luhan?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Joshua pergi dengan sia-sia" tegas Jeonghan.

"Jika Joshua berhasil menggigit Luhan, bukannya ia juga akan dibunuh karena melanggar peraturan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak terima Sehun yang membunuhnya. Jadi, jangan hentikan aku untuk melukai Luhan agar Sehun tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya orang yang dicintai terbunuh" Jeonghan menjadi sangat ambisius.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Jeonghan hidup sebatang kara dikota yang luas ini. Joshua bertemu dengannya disebuah bar dan mengklaim Jeonghan sebagai miliknya. Sejak saat itu hidup Jeonghan terasa lebih berwarna karena ada Joshua._

 _Suatu hari, Sehun telah membunuh satu vampire. Vampire itu Joshua. Saat Joshua dibunuh, Jeonghan melihatnya langsung. Berdasarkan pikirannya, Sehun membunuh Joshua karena Luhan. Jadi, ia ingin Luhan terluka dan Sehun juga merasakan sakit yang dialaminya._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Sekarang Jeonghan hidup sendiri lagi, dan Seungcheol selalu mengikutinya karena ia benar-benar mencintai Jeonghan.

"Bisakah kau biarkan Sehun dan Luhan hidup bahagia? Dan... kita juga hidup bahagia?" Seungcheol memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan dan menatap dalam matanya.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku balas dendam! Aku hidup sendiri! Apa kau tau rasanya?!" Jeonghan berteriak dan menghempaskan tangan Seungcheol.

"Kau hidup sendiri, kan? Aku akan menemanimu! Aku mencintaimu! Kau tidak sadar?!" Seungcheol jadi terbawa emosi karena sikap egois Jeonghan.

"Jangan mengakui itu karena kau kasihan padaku! Aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu! Jangan katakan 'aku mencintaimu' karena kau kasihan... tolong jangan" lirih Jeonghan diakhir kalimatnya. Membuat emosi Seungcheol turun. Sebenarnya, Seungcheol juga kasihan, tapi rasa cinta itu lebih besar daripada rasa kasihan.

"Aku pergi"

WUUUUUSSSSHH

Seungcheol tinggal sendiri disana. Menatap kepergian Jeonghan dan mulai mengikuti jejak Jeonghan lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari taksi, Hunhan masuk kegedung apartemen yang ditempati Luhan. Disana sepi, tapi Sehun masih merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka. Dia yakin itu vampire.

Sehun mengantar Luhan sampai depan lift.

"Langsung masuk dan tidur. Tutup rapat semua pintu dan jendela oke" suruh Sehun.

"Siap, Boss" Luhan membuat sikap hormat pada Sehun.

"Lucu sekali, _my little deer_ " Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan gemas. Luhan merintih kesakitan. Sehun melepaskan cubitannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Euummh" Luhan mendesah karena lidah Sehun bergerak sangat lincah didalam rongga mulutnya. Sehun langsung melepaskan tautannya. Perasaanya sedikit tidak enak.

"Lakukan apa perintahku tadi" ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum malu, dan memerah. Ia masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol 7.

"Anyeong Sehun" Luhan melambai. Sehun tersenyum, membuat matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Pintu lift tertutup dan membawa Luhan keatas.

Sehun keluar gedung dan sengaja melewati gang sempit dibelakang rumah Baekhyun. Dia ingin menangkap sosok yang daritadi mengikutinya. Sehun berjalan santai digang itu. Merasa yang mengintainya lengah. Sehun langsung berlari ala vampire dan menekan leher si penguntit ke dinding belakangnya.

"Hoo, kau Jeonghan?"

"Le..paskan!"

Sehun menurut, ia melepaskan tangannya yang menekan leher Jeonghan.

"Kenapa mengikuti ku?" Sehun memasukkan tangannya di saku celana.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyadari kesalahanmu dulu?"

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Kau membunuh pacarku... dan aku akan membalasnya"

BRAAK

Sehun kembali menekan leher Jeonghan kedinding.

"Maksudmu kau ingin membunuh Luhan?" tanya Sehun dengan amarah yang hampir memuncak.

"Hmm.. sejenis itulah" jawab Jeonghan santai.

"Sebelum kau membunuhnya, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu" mata Sehun berkilat. Sehun mencengkram leher Jeonghan lebih kuat, berharap leher itu putus.

BRUK

Tubuh Sehun melayang, terlempar ke disisi lain gang itu. Pelaku penendang itu -Seungcheol- langsung menghampiri Jeonghan yang terduduk meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungcheol khawatir.

"Ya, gomawo" Jeonghan berdiri dibantu Seungcheol.

"Lebih baik kau pulang. Sehun mungkin akan membunuhmu sekarang" perintah Seungcheol memegang bahu Jeonghan.

"Ne. Aku pergi"

WUUSSSHH

Jeonghan berlari cepat kerumahnya. Ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya dan tak akan puas sebelum melihat Sehun galau.

"Neo gwaenchana?" Seungcheol menhampiri Sehun dan membantunya berdiri. Sehun menghempaskan tangan Seungcheol dengan kejam.

"Kau mencintai Jeeonghan, kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku mencintainya"

"Kenapa kau tak menghentikannya?"

"Dia berpikir, aku mencintainya karena aku kasihan. Padahal tidak. Aku benar-benar mencintainya" jujur Seungcheol.

"Kuharap kau terus bersamanya"

WUUSSSHHH

Sehun berlari meninggalkan Seungcheol sendiri. Ia pergi kerumah Baekhyun. Seungcheol menghela napas. Untung, emosi Sehun sudah menurun. Ia beranjak pergi dari gang ini kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke apartemennya. Ia menuruti kata Sehun. Setelah mengunci rapat semua pintu dan jendela. Ia pergi kekamarnya. Berbaring dikasur _queen size_ miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir sekolah, ia harus mempersiapkannya dengan belajar. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, duduk dimeja belajarnyadan membuka salah satu buku disana.

"Haahh, aku akan belajar apa?" monolog Luhan. Ia juga bingung, semua pelajaran sudah meresap baik dikepala mungilnya. _Hmm.. mungkin mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal latihan, lebih baik_ pikir Luhan.

12.07 p.m.

Sehun datang keapartemen Luhan. Sehun membawa kantung belanjaan besar yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan seperti sayur, jamur, dan daging sapi. Sehun menunggu Luhan membuka pintu.

CKLEK

Kepala Luhan menyembul dari pintu dan badannya ikut maju. Ia berdiri sempurna didepan Sehun dengan piyama rusa berwarna biru.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Luhan yang masih mengucek matanya dan menguap.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu" jawab Sehun yang mulai menerobos masuk dan berjalan kedapur. Sehun meletakkan belanjaanya dimeja makan. Luhan mengunci pintu dan menyusul Sehun kedapur, ia duduk disalah satu kursi makan.

"Kau yang memasaknya? Sendiri?" tanya Luhan yang nyawanya mulai terkumpul.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mulai membongkar belanjaannya dan menyimpan itu dilemari es Luhan yang tidak terlalu banyak isinya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa memasak dengan baik" ucap Luhan.

"Aku akan membantumu" tambahnya. Luhan sudah berdiri dibelakang Sehun. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, memegang bahu Luhan, mendorongnya perlahan. Keadaan sangat hening. Luhan berjalan mundur seiring dorongan Sehun.

BRUK

Bokong Luhan tepat mendarat dikursi. Sehun memajukan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Melumat pelan bibir kekasihnya. Luhan hanya terdiam merasakan gerakan bibir Sehun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Mata Luhan dan Sehun beradu pandang.(Sehun mencium Luhan sambil buka mata)

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya. "Diam saja disini" ia mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan.

Sehun kembali membongkar belanjaanya, ia mulai memotong beberapa jamur, daging, dan sayur. Luhan mengintip Sehun yang membelakanginya.

"Kau benar-benar bisa memasak? Kau hapal tahap-tahapnya?" tanya Luhan kepo.

"Aku melihatnya diinternet sekarang" tanggap Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menumis masakkannya.

"Waahh.. daebak! Aromanya enak" kagum Luhan. sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Lihat? Aku bisa memasak" bangga Sehun.

"Sehun daebak!" Luhan mengangkat dua jempolnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Duduklah yang manis disana" suruh Sehun.

"Arraseo..." Luhan menurut dengan lemas. Sehun melirik kebelakang memastikan apa Luhan menurut atau tidak. Ternyata Luhan menurut dengan senyum masam, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Sehun memindahkan masakannya ke piring makan dan mulai membereskan meja dapur Luhan. Luhan berjalan mengendap seperti pencuri menghampiri Sehun. Bahkan, perkenaan kakinya diujung jari kaki, berusaha tidak membuat suara, tapi Sehun menyadari itu karena suara detak jantung Luhan yang mendekat. Ia hanya berakting pura-pura tidak tahu sambil bersiul.

"Haaa!" Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Sehun berakting pura-pura terkejut, membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau terkejut kan? eeooh, apa vampire bisa terkejut?"

"Ani"

"Tapi, tadi kau terkejut! Jangan bohong"

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Kau bohong! Tadi kau terkejut Sehuun~ " Luhan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Arraseo aku mengaku" Sehun pasrah. _'Apa dia tidak sadar itu hanya akting?'_ Sehun terkikik dalam hati. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar terduduk dimeja dapur.

"Kyyaaa~~ " Luhan berteriak seperti gadis perawan.

"Sekarang, coba ini" Sehun menyuapkan daging yang dimasaknya tadi kemutul mungil Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia mulai mengunyah makanan itu, si mungil mengerutkan alisnya. Rasa asin tersebar diseluruh lidahnya.

"Sehun-ah, ini asin" komentar Luhan. Sehun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Geurae? Kupikir ini akan enak" ucap Sehun.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka, itu masakanmu" Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"Ya, ini masakkan pertamaku" Sehun menunduk.

"Aaaaaa~~ aku mau lagi Sehun" Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Bukankah itu tidak enak? Aku akan membuatkan yang baru"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menmghabiskan masakan pertamamu. Suapi aku" Luhan beraegyo.

Sehun mengambil lagi makanan dan menyuapi ke mulut Luhan.

"Aku suka" ucap Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring dikamarnya karena kekenyangan. Sehun menyandar dikepala kasur, melihat gerak-gerik Luhan yang baring disampingnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Luhan yang mulai merayap duduk dipaha Sehun. Mereka duduk berhadapasn, Luhan yang duduk dipaha Sehun, dan Sehun yang menyandar dikepala ranjang.

"Jam 1 lewat 5 menit. Tadi malam kau tidur jam berapa?" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan yang masih berbalut piyama.

"Aku tidur jam 4" Luhan memainkan kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Bukankah aku suruh tidur awal?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, jadi aku belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir"

"Rusaku rajin" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan.

Luhan bergerak sedikit menyamankan posisinya, sehingga kedua junior mereka bergesekan Sehun mendesis nikmat. Luhan menggigit bibirnya malu. Lama-kelamaan junior Sehun menegang, membuat bagian _itu_ nya mengembung.

"Lulu, karena kau ini tegang" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya tepat dijuniornya yang masih berbalut celana. Luhan hanya memerah merasakan tegangnya junior Sehun ditelapak tangannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, sayaanghh" ucap Sehun.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya yang langsung dicium Sehun segera. Sehun membaringkan Luhan perlahan dan mengurung Luhan. Tangan kanannya menyangga berat badannya, sedangkan tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing piyama Luhan.

"Euuummmhhh" Luhan melenguh keras saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menggoda _nipple_ nya. Sehun menjilat dengan semangat _nipple_ Luhan, kemudian mengulumnya. Luhan pasrah dan menjambak rambut Sehun.

Sehun melanjutkan aksinya, membuat Luhan telanjang. Dan mulai memasukkan adik mungil Luhan kemulutnya.

"Euunngghh..Sehuunnaaah" Luhan mendesah, saat merasakan adiknya dimanjakan Sehun yang mempercepat gerakannya. Kaki Luhan semakin mendorong kepala Sehun lebih dalam kebagian selangkangnya. Membuat Luhan ingin meledak sekarang. Oh, tuhan. Luhan tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Crot crot crot

Sperma Luhan tumpah dimulut Sehun, sebagian menetes keluar. Tapi, Sehun dengan cepat menjilatnya dan menelan itu. Sehun membuat posisi Luhan menungging sempurna, sementara dia sedang menjilat lubang manis Luhan dari belakang. Tangan Luhan bergetar menahan berat tubuhnya sambil merasakan nikmat yang diberi Sehun.

"Kulum ini sayanghh" perintah Sehun dari belakang yang memberi jari tengahnya kemulut Luhan. Luhan menurut dan mengulum jari Sehun, membasahinya dengan liurnya.

"Rusa pintar" Sehun menarik tangannya dan memasukkan jari tengahnya kelubang Luhan.

"Aaahhhhh" Luhan mendesah merasakan jari Sehun mulai masuk kelubangnya.

Sehun menambah jarinya lagi dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya dilubang Luhan sesuai keinginannya. Luhan mendesah dan meremas sprei disekitarnya.

"Kurasa cukup" Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya. Dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya, kemudian mengocok junior tegangnya. Memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakkan ke lubang surga Luhan.

"Aaakkkhhh" Luhan merasakan panas mendera lubangnya. Ini sakit! Tapi, Luhan bisa menahannya karena ia sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Sehun mulai meng- _in out_ kan juniornya ke lubang Luhan. Sehun menggeram nikmat. Ia mengamati dengan benar saat lubang Luhan seperti memakan habis juniornya dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Sehun senang melihat itu.

" _You're so tight baaabeeehh_ " Sehun makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nyyaaahhh,,... sehuuuun" Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun mulai mengocok penis mungilnya lagi. Luhan benar menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada dua titik sensitif nya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang ingin melihat wajah Sehun yang mengekspresikan rasa nikmatnya, tapi Sehun buru-buru mencium bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Euuummhhh... eemmhh" desahan Luhan terendam bibir Sehun yang menyumpal mulutnya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, ia ingin mendengar desahan seksi Luhan lagi.

"Aaahhh...aaahhh" Luhan kembali mendesah karena Sehun mulai membuat kissmark dilehernya dan memainkan _nipple_ nya nakal. Banyak kissmark yang tercipta karena ulah Sehun. Sehun puas dengan kissmark itu. Sehun mulai menambah lagi kecepatannya.

"Aaaahhh.. sehhuuuunnn" Luhan hanya mampu mendesah dengan segala kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Sehun meremas bokong berisi Luhan gemas. Sehun suka dengan bokong ini, begitu bulat dan menggoda. Ia kembali mengocok penis Luhan, sambil terus menghentak tubuh Luhan keras.

"Sehuuuuunnhhh... aku maauu... aaakkkhh"

Crot crot

Sperma Luhan keluar dan membasahi sprei. Sehun juga merasa ingin meledak, ia mempercepat gerakannya dan menusuk lubang Luhan sangat dalam, kemudian mengeluarkan semua spermanya disana. Lubang Luhan yang kecil tidak bisa menampung semua sperma Sehun, sehingga berkeluaran. Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Luhan.

Luhan merasa sangat kosong. Ia berbaring telentang, napasnya terengah-engah. Disusul Sehun yang ikut berbaring disampingnya. Sehun memeluk tubuh telanjang Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Lelah?" tanya Sehun dengan suara beratnya.

"Tidak. Tadi sungguh menyenangkan, walaupun awalnya sakit" pendapat Luhan.

"Kau benar tidak lelah?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Luhan menggeleng _'Luhan lumayan jago'_ batin Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan sepuluh ronde kedepan?" Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Sorry for typo.

Chap ini udah dibanyakin moment sweetnya HunHan.

Junhae juga bawa adegan NC lagi hihihihi

Mian kalau gak hot. Tulis pendapat kalian yaa ttg nc nya.. junhae penazaraan

Mian juga kalau chap 8 berantakan.

Junhae sediihh reviewnya menurun T.T

please don't be silent readers T.T

Udah jelas kan dendam Jeonghan karena apa?

Junhae gak bakalan marah kok kalau dikasih masukan ato saran. Junhae malah seneng^^

Gimana untuk chap ini?

Ada saran?

Review? Don't be silent readers okkaaaiii

Anyeong~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae(campuran vampire dan manusia bhaksXD)

Cast : Xi Luhan(manusia), Oh Sehun(vampire),

Park Chanyeol(vampire), Byun Baekhyun(vampire),

Kim Jongin(vampire), Do Kyung Soo(vampire),

Yoon Jeonghan(vampire), Choi Seungcheol(vampire)

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa)(vampire), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma)(vampire),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba)(manusia), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama)(manusia),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa)(vampire), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma)(vampire),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life, M-PREG!

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama sooman sajangnim.

Typo mohon dimaklumi...

WARNING! YAOI!

Happy Reading^^

~**-Chapter 10-**~

"Bagaimana dengan 10 ronde kedepan?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Ani. Aku mau mandi" Luhan beranjak dari kasur tanpa apapun yang melekat ditubuhnya dan pergi kekamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Sehun menyusul yang keadaannya sama seperti Luhan.

Luhan menghidupkan keran air wastafel, berniat mencuci wajahnya. Ia berkaca dan mendapati bercak merah disekitar lehernya.

"Apa ini?" Luhan bingung sendiri sambil mengusap bercak itu.

"Itu namanya kissmark, sayang" ucap Sehun yang sudah memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Bagaimana cara membuatnya?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Caranya mudah"

"Ajari aku"

"Berbaliklah"

Luhan membalikkan badannya.

"Seperti ini" Sehun mengecupi leher Luhan, menjilatnya, dan menggigit kecil disana.

"Lihatlah, itu kissmark yang baru" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap kaca.

"Ooohh,, ini keren. Kissmark ini untuk apa?"

"Itu menandakan kalau kau milikku" Sehun memeluk Luhan lagi dari belakang.

"Aku ingin Sehun juga punya ini"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai mempraktekan cara Sehun tadi.

.

.

04.36 p.m.

"Membuat kissmark seperti tadi sangat menyenangkan" komentar Luhan yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Mereka berniat pergi kesekolah.

"Nanti-nanti buat saja lagi" ucap Sehun.

"Ne. Nanti aku akan buat yang lebih banyak untukmu"

"Aku tidak ingin kissmark dileher. Aku ingin dibagian lain" mereka keluar dari apartemen Luhan dan berjalan ke lift. Luhan menekan tombol 1.

"Apa kode apartemenmu?"

"200490" jawab Luhan.

"Bagian lain? Contohnya?" tambahnya lagi melanjutkan obrolan mereka ditopik tadi.

Lift membawa mereka kebawah.

"Mungkin bahu atau... adikku"

"Dasar yadong"

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari lift dan menuju mobil Sehun yang terpakir. Mereka membelah jalanan yang tak begitu ramai hari ini.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai disekolah. Sehun keluar dari mobil lebih dulu, dan membukakan Luhan pintu layaknya putri. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis diperlakukan seperti itu. Hunhan berjalan dilorong sekolah yang panjang, tujuannya kekelas Luhan.

Didepan kelas, Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang makan darah, saling suap-suapan lagi.

"Anyeong, Kai-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi" sapa Luhan.

"Ne, anyeong" balas mereka.

"Luhan-ah, jangan pakai embel-embel ssi" suruh Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk.

 _'_ _Tumben Kyungsoo ramah, kerasukan apa?'_ batin Luhan heran.

"Sehun-ah, lebih baik kau pergi kekelasmu. Aku mau belajar dulu. Nanti ada test dari Lee ssaem" Luhan mendorong badan Sehun menjauh.

"Belajar saja. Aku akan melihat"

"Aku tidak akan bisa fokus kalau dilihat terus. Pergilah" Luhan mendorong badan Sehun lebih kuat.

"Arraseo. Arraseo. Aku pergi, tapi kiss dulu" Sehun memonyongkan bibirnya.

Chu~

Luhan mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Karena murid disekitarnya memperhatikan mereka.

"Sudah, pergilah" Luhan kembali mendorong Sehun.

"Kkamjong, kajja kekelas" ajak Sehun. "Bentar lagi masuk" tambahnya lagi.

"Aku kekelas dulu ya, chagi" Kai berdiri, mengecup, dan melumat sekilas bibir sexy kekasihnya.

"Daaa~~ " Kyungsoo melambai senang.

Kaihun pergi dengan tenang kekelas mereka sambil membicarakan kekasih masing-masing.

"Kajja masuk kekelas" Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan.

"Ne" si rusa mengangguk. Mereka masuk kekelas dengan Kyungsoo yang memipin, dibelakangnya Luhan.

"Luhan sunbaenim"

Luhan merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ooh, Jeonghan. Waeyo?" Luhan keluar kelas menghampiri Jeonghan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah sampai dan duduk tenang sambil membaca dikursinya.

"Sunbae mau mengajariku lagi malam ini? Jung ssaem memberiku tugas kemarin, dan ada beberapa soal yang aku tak mengerti. Sunbae mau mengajariku kan?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada memelas.

"Tentu saja, kali ini dimana?"

"Dirumah sunbae?"

"Baiklah, dirumahku"

"Tapi, sunabe jangan ajak Sehun yaa"

"Wae?"

"Nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk lagi. Hahaha" Jeonghan beralasan.

"Arraseo, kali ini kita berdua saja"

"Gomawo, sunbaenim. Habis pulang sekolah yaa"Jeonghan mengingatkan.

"Kau tau rumahku?"

"Aku sering melihat sunbae masuk keapartemen tak jauh dari sekolah ini. Apa itu tempat tinggal sunbae?"

"Ne. Lantai 7, no 469"

"Baik, sunbae. Aku kekelas dulu anyeong~ " pamit Jeonghan dengan gaya anak kecil. _'Jeonghan sangat ceria'_ batin Luhan.

Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan Luhan, ia menyeringai. Beberapa langkah lagi, impiannya tercapai. Ia tak sabar menunggu pulang sekolah.

Luhan masuk kekelas dan melihat meja disampingnya. Belum ada Baekhyun. ' _Hmm.. tumben Baekhyun belum datang, biasanya dia pasti sudah bersama Chanyeol dan bermesraan disini'_ batin Luhan.

Teng teng teng

Bel masuk berbunyi. Luhan semakin khawatir dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak muncul-muncul.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Kaisoo dan Hunhan duduk didepan kelas XII-2. Mereka bersenda gurau dengan sangat baik. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjadi sangat dekat karena itu.

Kring kring

Ditengah obrolan mereka, ponsel disaku Sehun berbunyi. Membuat mereka terdiam dan Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya. _'Baekhyun hyung?'_ Sehun heran dengan nomor yang memanggil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sehun-ah.." suara diseberang menyahut. Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Wae hyung?"

"Sehun-ah, bisa kau kesini?"

"Kemana hyung?"

"Kami dikantor polisi. Chanyeol tadi hampir menabrak seorang nenek. Tapi, nenek ini berakting seolah Chanyeol benar menabraknya. Sepertinya, nenek ini mau memeras kami. Jadi, bisa kau bebaskan kami? Jebal Sehun-ah" Baekhyun yang diseberang memohon

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan segera kesana bersama Kai. Kirimkan alamatnya"

"Ne. Aku akan mengirim alamatnya"

Tut

Panggilan terputus dan tak lama kemudian email masuk. Sehun masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Siapa, hun?" tanya Kai penasaran. Soalnya tadi Sehun sebut-sebut 'hyung' dan dirinya.

"Tadi Baekhyun hyung. Dia menyuruh kita kekantor polisi" Sehun menaruh kembali ponselnya disaku celana.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadi Chanyeol hampir menabrak seorang nenek. Tapi, nenek itu malah membesarkan masalah. Jadi, Baekhyun minta tolong. Ayo pergi" ajak Sehun ke Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika aku belum kesini juga saat pulang sekolah, pergilah dengan taksi untuk kembali keapartemenmu dan langsung tidur oke. Jangan lupa tutup rapat semua pintu dan jendela" perintah Sehun. Oke, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sehun lontarkan selama dia hidup. Kai saja sampai geleng kepala karena kalimat terpanjang ini untuk Luhan yang mampu merubah Sehun menjadi lebih terbuka dengan lingkungan sosial.

"Siap. Boss" Luhan membuat sikap hormat pada Sehun.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan mengusak rambut dipucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Luhan mengangguk.

Kai dan Sehun beranjak pergi, sebelum itu Kai juga tidak lupa mencium bibir sexy Kyungsoo sebagai ganti ucapan pamitan.

"Hati-hati!" Luhan melambai.

.

.

Jeonghan sedang duduk ditaman belakang. Ia sudah merencanakan dengan matang. Malam ini, dia akan keapartemen Luhan, dan membunuh Luhan. hahahahaha... mungkin rencana ini akan berhasil.

.

.

Pulang sekolah tiba. Sehun belum juga kemari, Chanbek, dan Kai juga. Luhan akan kesepian jika Kyungsoo tidak menemaninya.

Luhan menurut perintah Sehun, ia berdiri menunggu taksi dipinggir jalan. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Kyungsoo yang membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Eung? Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Cepat masuk"

Luhan menurut. Syukur ada yang mau menumpangi, jadi ia tidak perlu buang-buang duit kkkkk:v

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Diapartemen itu" tunjuk Luhan kesalah satu gedung tinggi disana.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Sehun?"

"N-ne" Luhan menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Kai?"

"Ya"

"Secepat itu?"

"Dimasa lalu terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara kami dan dia datang untuk menjelaskannya"

"Wooww, romantis sekali"

"Hahaha... itu biasa saja"

"Emmmm" Luhan mengangguk.

"Berhenti disini saja" ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung nge-rem.

BRAAKK

"Aaakh"

Kepala mungil Luhan menghantam _dashboard_ mobil dengan sempurna. Membuat ringisan keluar dari mulut si rusa.

"Mianhae, Luhan-ah" Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Hehe, gwaenchanayo Kyungsoo. Aku keluar dulu, gomawo tumpanganmu" Luhan membungkuk dan keluar. Kyungsoo menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo... anyeong. Hati-hati yaa~ " Luhan melambai. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya dikota Seoul yang tak begitu ramai.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai diapartemennya, ia menekan kombinasi kode apartemennya dan pintu terbuka. Ia masuk dan mengunci kembali pintu.

"Haahh... lelahnyaa" Luhan menyandar di sofa ruang tamu.

"Eh, Jeonghan kan mau kesini. Aku ganti baju dulu ah" Luhan beranjak pergi kekamar dan membuka satu persatu seragamnya.

"Wajahku cantik..." monolog Luhan sambil berkaca dikaca besar kamarnya.

"Dadaku tidak begitu bidang..."

"Bahkan ku tidak punya abs, dan perutku sangat rata..."

"Tubuhku tidak terlalu tinggi..."

"Dan... kenapa juniorku sangat mungil? Berbanding balik dengan Sehun"

"Apa aku benar laki-laki?" Luhan memegang dagunya dan bertanya pada cermin yang memantulkan sosoknya.

"Eh.. tentu saja. Aku kan punya junior. Tentu saja aku laki-laki!" Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Kkkkkk:v

"Ahhh.. terserahlah"

Luhan mengambil baju santai dilemari dan memakainya.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Luhan dengan cepat memakai baju dan celananya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Luhan berteriak. Ia berlari membuka pintu apartemen.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka.

"Anyeong haseyo, sunbaenim" sapa Jeonghan membungkuk.

"Ne, anyeong" Luhan membalas.

"Mari masuk" Luhan membuka lebar pintu masuk. Jeonghan masuk dengan seringaian yang sayangnya Luhan tidak melihat karena menutup pintu.

"Wah, apartemen Luhan sunbae luas dan bersih" kagum Jeonghan berpura-pura.

"Gomawo. eh, mian Jeonghan, disini tidak ada makananmu"

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah makan sebelum kesini dan sekarang masih kenyang" Jeonghan duduk di salah satu sofa. Luhan menyusul duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh ya, soal mana yang kau tidak mengerti?"

"Tunggu dulu, sunbae. Sebentar lagi kan ada kemah. Aku tidak tau cara mengikat tenda. Sunbae mau mengajari sebentar?" Jeonghan mengeluarkan sebuah tali dari tasnya.

"Tentu saja, aku harus mempraktekannya dimana yaaa.." pandangan Luhan berkeliling diapartemennya.

"Ditanganku saja sunbae. Tapi, sunbae tidak lupa kan cara melepasnya?" Jeonghan memberikan kedua tangannya ke Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak" Luhan mulai mengikat kedua tangan Jeonghan dengan gerakan pelan agar Luhan mengerti.

"Ini kesini.. dan tarik ujung yang ini, lalu begini dan ini begini.. bla bla bla" Luhan terlalu fokus menjelaskan.

"Nah, selesai. Apa kau mengerti?" Luhan memandang Jeonghan.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Bagaimana cara melepasnya?"

Luhan kembali fokus ke tali yang melilit tangan Jeonghan.

"Kau harus membuka yang ini... kemudian lepaskan ini dan ini... bla bla bla"

"Sudah, terlepas" Luhan tersenyum.

"Wahh,, daebak! Boleh aku mempraktekkannya?"

"Ditanganku" Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Jeonghan mengangguk imut. Luhan terdiam, ia berpikir. _'Hmm... tidak apalah, Jeonghan kan hanya ingin belajar. Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu Lulu'_ batinnya.

"Ini. Kau masih ingat kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Tentu saja, sunbae"

"Hwaiting!" Luhan menyemangati.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan mulai melilitkan tali itu kepergelangan tangan Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, ini agak berbeda dari yang ia ajarkan.

"Cha.. selesai. Benar begini, kan sunbae?"

"Ini agak berbeda" Luhan mengamati ikatan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tidak perduli dan mengambil tali lainnya didalam tasnya. Luhan masih mengamati ikatan Jeonghan dengan serius.

Jeonghan mengambil kaki Luhan dan mulai mengikatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jeonghan!" Luhan berteriak.

"Diam, sunbae. Ini hanya percobaan, aku akan melepasnya nanti-" Jeonghan selesai dengan ikatan dikaki Luhan.

"-setelah kau mati" dan menyeringai.

Mata Luhan membola. _'Ini hanya modus?'_ batinnya takut.

"K-kau mau apa Jeonghan?" Luhan berusaha tenang dan tidak panik.

"Aku tidak mau apapun" jawab Jeonghan santai dan mengeluarkan pisau besar nan tajam dari tasnya.

"Aku hanya mau pisau ini melukaimu, hanya itu"

"J-jeonghan, jangan main-main" si rusa ketakutan sekarang.

"Aku tidak main-main sunbae"

Luhan menggeser posisi duduknya sampai terpojok. Jeonghan menyeringai, ia mengambil tangan Luhan, Luhan memberontak.

"Diamlah, sunbae! Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, pisau ini akan menyayat tangan halusmu" ancam Jeonghan membuat Luhan terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Rasakan ini, sunbae yang manis" Jeonghan mulai menyayat telapak tangan Luhan.

"Aakkhh" Luhan merasakan perih di telapak tangannya. Darah segar menyucur deras keluar dari luka itu.

"Enakkan, sunbae?" Jeonghan tersenyum.

"H-hentikan... Jeonghaan" lirih Luhan yang tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Ini belum selesai, tunggu sebentar lagi" Jeonghan mulai menyayat jari telunjuk Luhan dalam.

"Aaakkhh.. hentikan kumohon..."

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Please review T.T

Oh ya, yang dimasak si albino pas kmarin itu namanya _beef stroganoff_

FF ini MPREG yaaa...

Tolong tinggalkan jejak setelah baca...

Anyeong~~~ ^^


	11. Ch11: First Time Singing in front of you

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae(campuran vampire dan manusia bhaksXD)

Cast : Xi Luhan(manusia), Oh Sehun(vampire),

Park Chanyeol(vampire), Byun Baekhyun(vampire),

Kim Jongin(vampire), Do Kyung Soo(vampire),

Yoon Jeonghan(vampire), Choi Seungcheol(vampire)

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa)(vampire), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma)(vampire),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba)(manusia), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama)(manusia),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa)(vampire), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma)(vampire),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life, M-PREG!

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama agensi masing-masing.

Typo mohon dimaklumi...

WARNING! YAOI!

Happy Reading^^

~**-Chapter 11-**~

11.16 p.m.

Kaihun dan Chanbaek keluar dari kantor polisi. Setelah melewati berbagai rintangan, Chanbaek akhirnya bisa bebas dari kantor polisi.

"Sudah kutebak, nenek itu ingin memeras kita" ucap Baekhyun.

"Untung saja kau bawa atm mu. Jadi, sekarang selesai" tambahnya lagi sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah" Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kai, kau pulang bersama Chan dan Baek hyung. Aku mau ke apartemen Luhan dulu" suruh Sehun. Kai hanya bergumam hm dan masuk ke mobil Chanbaek.

Sehun masuk mobilnya, berniat ke kedai bibimbap dan ddeokbokki dulu, baru pergi ke apartemen Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan gedung apartemen Luhan. Ia masuk dan membawa kantung plastik berisi bibimbap dan ddeokbokki. _'Luhan pasti suka'_ batin Sehun menerka. Seungcheol yang duduk dilobby apartemen, menunggu Jeonghan. Melihat Sehun berjalan membelakanginya, dan memasuki lift. Lift tertutup.

WUUSSSHH

Seungcheol sampai didepan lift. _'Sehun kelantai 7? Apa itu apartemen Luhan?'_ batin Seungcheol. Dia juga ingin kesana, melihat apa yang dilakukan Jeonghan sekarang.

Seungcheol menunggu 2 menit didepan lift, supaya tidak bertemu Sehun saat dilorong.

Ting

Lift terbuka, tak ada siapapun didalam. Seungcheol masuk dan menekan tombol 7. Lift berjalan keatas.

Ting

Lift kembali terbuka dilantai 7. Seungcheol melihat Sehun yang membuka salah satu pintu apartemen dengan mudah. Ia mengikuti jejak Sehun.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen Luhan, ia tidak menutup pintunya lagi. Sehun masuk kedalam dan melihat kaki dan tangan Luhan yang terikat serta Jeonghan yang memegang pisau besar sedang mengiris jari cantik Luhan. Sehun menaruh belanjaannya di meja tamu.

"Aaakkhh" rintihan Luhan sangat menyakitkan ditelinga Sehun, dan sangat menyenangkan ditelinga Jeonghan.

"Bitch!" Sehun berlari menghampiri Jeonghan, mengambil alih pisaunya, dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Jeonghan terkejut. _'Kenapa bisa Sehun disini?!'_ batin Jeonghan kesal. Sehun mengangkat kerah baju Jeonghan dan melempar Jeonghan keras ke dinding.

BRRAAK

Dinding itu retak, bersama Jeonghan yang telungkup dilantai.

WUUUSSHH

Seungcheol yang baru datang, langsung menghampiri Jeonghan yang berada dilantai.

"Gwaenchana?" Seungcheol panik dan membantu Jeonghan bangun.

"Kumohon bunuh Luhan sekarang!" teriak Jeonghan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Biarkan mereka bahagia!" Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan.

"Aku hanya ingin Luhan MATI!" Jeonghan berniat menghampiri Hunhan, tapi Seungcheol memeluknya erat. Berusaha membuat Jeonghan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jeonghan berteriak. Seungcheol tidak peduli, ia tetap memeluk Jeonghan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeonghan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Kumohon jangan seperti ini..." lirih Seungcheol di akhir kalimatnya dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Lihat mataku! Kau bisa lihat ada cinta disana kan? Cinta itu terlihat, saat aku menatapmu"

Jeonghan terdiam. Benar, dia melihat cinta yang begitu besar menutupi bola mata Seungcheol. Dengan keterdiaman Jeonghan, Seungcheol mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium bibir si cantik. Jeonghan menerima dan malahan membalasnya.

Sehun panik dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang. Ia berusaha tenang dan membuka ikatan ditangan dan dikaki si rusa.

"Aaakkhh Sehun-ah.. ini sakit" Luhan menyodorkan tangannya yang sudah terbebas dari tali ke Sehun.

"Yaa.. aku tau sayang" taring Sehun memanjang, dia tergiur dengan bau darah Luhan. Oh, tidak! Ini sedang darurat! Sehun ingin menolong Luhan. Ia mendial nomor Kai dengan cepat.

"Kkamjong! Cepat ke apartemen Luhan sekarang! Cepat!" ucap Sehun dan langsung mematikan sambungan panggilannya.

"Sehuuunn... ini sakit hiks hiks" tangan Luhan bergetar.

"Ya.. sayang, tunggu sebentar" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menjilat darah yang mengalir disana. Sehun begitu menikmatinya, sampai ia menutup matanya. Luhan meringis pelan.

"Se-sehunaa... ahh" Luhan makin kesakitan. Sehun masih tetap menghisap luka itu, di sangat lapar.

BUK

"Yaak! Dia bisa mati!" Kai menepuk keras punggung Sehun, membuat Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari mulutnya.

"Cepat bawa kerumah sakit!" suruh Kai.

.

.

.

Hunhan dan Kai sampai dirumah sakit, tepatnya di UGD. Setelah luka ditangannya diperban, sekarang Luhan sedang menerima 2 kantung darah dari selang infus yang ujungnya jarum yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Kai dan Sehun masih setia berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun yang mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Ne. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Luhan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kai.

"Ne" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku akan belikan makanan" Kai beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Sehun.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Luhan bingung.

"Untuk segalanya"

"Ya, tentu saja aku memaafkanmu. Walaupun kamu tidak ada salah" Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku punya banyak salah"

"Contohnya?" Luhan semakin bingung.

"Entahlah, itu terlalu banyak. Aku sampai tidak ingat"

"Baiklah, apapun itu. Aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah"

"Gomawo" Sehun tersenyum.

.

.

Kai selesai membeli bubur dikantin rumah sakit, ia juga membeli satu botol air dan 2 cup darah dan meletakkannya dinampan, ia berjalan menuju UGD. Ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing membelakanginya. _'Itu seperti Kyungie'_ batin Kai. Makhluk itu membalikkan badannya dan mata keduanya bertabrakan. Mata Kyungsoo yang aslinya sudah bulat, semakin bulat melihat kekasihnya disini.

WUUSSH

"Anyeong, pacarku" sapa Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri didepan Kai dan mengecupnya.

Chu~

"Anyeong, owl" balas Kai. Ini pertama kalinya Kai memanggil Kyungsoo 'owl'. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Kai disampingnya.

"Apa? Owl? Yak, kkamjong!" ini pertama kalinya juga Kyungsoo memanggil Kai 'kkamjonmg'.

"Tega sekalii" Kai cemberut.

"Siapa suruh manggil aku 'owl'?" sembur Kyungsoo.

"Owl itu lucu sayang"

"Kkamjong itu manis sayang"

"Yahh, terserahlah" Kai pasrah.

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa disini Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Luhan masuk rumah sakit gegara Sehun"

"Kenapa bisa? Karena kekurangan darah?"

"Ya, si tolol itu terus menghisap darah Luhan"

"Ohh, begitu"

"Kyungie kenapa disini?"

"Eommaku

Mereka sampai didepan pintu UGD, sepasang kekasih itu masuk dan menuju salah satu bilik disana. Itu bilik tempat Luhan berbaring. Tapi, sejoli itu terkejut melihat Hunhan sedang berciuman panas. Kai menaruh nampannya di nakas dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikit pun.

BUK

"Yakk!"

Kai memukul keras punggung Sehun, membuat Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan.

"Kau tidak lihat ini rumah sakit, Sehun!" Kai memperingatkan.

Luhan hanya memerah malu.

"Itu buburmu Luhan" tunjuk Kai ke nakas yang terdapat nampan.

"Itu juga untuk Sehun" tambah Kai.

"Aku jalan-jalan dulu dengan Kyungie ya, bye" pamit Kai dan mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar.

"Da~ " Luhan melambai dengan tangannya yang bebas dari jarum.

"Ayo makan Lu" ajak Sehun yang baru selesai meminum darah dan mengambil mangkuk bubur, mendekat ke Luhan.

"Aku tidak suka bubur rumah sakit" Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Wae?"

"Tidak enak"

"Jika kau tidak makan, aku yang akan _memakanmu_ sekarang" Sehun menyeringai.

"Maksudmu menggigitku? Gigit saja, aku tidak takut" Luhan mejulurkan lidahnya.

" _Memakan_ dalam arti lain. Lulu pasti tau" Sehun menatap tajam mata rusa Luhan.

"Terserah apapun itu. Pokoknya, Lulu tidak mau makan itu" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, jadi Lulu mau apa?" tanya Sehun yang berusaha sabar.

"Lulu mau ddeokbokki"

"Ddeokbokkinya ketinggalan diapartemenmu. Pas pulang saja ya makannya"

"Hmm.. arraseo"

.

.

.

Setelah 2 kantung darah masuk ketubuh Luhan, Sehun membayar biayanya mereka dan langsung pulang. Sehun menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya, mereka masuk kegedung apartemen, masuk ke lift, dan lift membawa mereka ke lantai 7.

Sehun menekan kode apartemen Luhan dan masuk. Sehun menurunkan Luhan disofa ruang tamu. Ia mengambil kantong yang ada dimeja dan membawanya kedapur. Luhan menyandar dikepala sofa. Ia melirik kesamping, masih ada bekas tetesan darahnya. Ia menghela napas pendek.

"Ini ddeokbokkimu" Sehun datang dengan satu mangkuk ditangan kanan dan satu gelas air putih ditangan kiri. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di meja. Kemudian, duduk disamping Luhan.

"Ini.. aaa~ " sendok yang ditangan Sehun sudah siap didepan mulut Luhan. Luhan menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak mau? Wae?" Sehun bingung, bukannya tadi Luhan mau ddeokkboki?

"Aku tidak nafsu makan" ucap Luhan.

"Ayolah makan sedikit saja" bujuk Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau"

"Kalu bibimbap?" tawar Sehun. Luhan harus makan sekarang.

"Emmm... ne" setelah berpikir, Luhan menyetujuinya. Sehun pergi kearah dapur dan kembali lagi cepat dengan mangkuk sedang ditangannya.

"Ini.. aaa~ " sendok lainnya bersiap didepan mulut Luhan. Luhan mengikuti bentuk mulut Sehun, dan satu sendok bibimbap masuk ke mulutnya, dan sampai diusus.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Bibimbap ini hampir habis dan perut Luhan sudah seperti mau meledak, akibat banyak bibimbap yang masuk.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Luhan mengelus perutnya.

"Oke. Sekarang ayo tidur!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Luhan ala koala. Mereka masuk kekamar Luhan, Sehun menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia membaringkan Luhan perlahan ditempat tidur dan menyelimuti Luhan sebatas dada.

"Sudah, tidurlah" Sehun duduk dikursi samping kasur kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyanyi" ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi" Sehun menolak

"Kau pasti bisa, cobalah"

"Hmm.. baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh tertawa"

"Oke, aku tidak akan tertawa"

"Ehheemm" Sehun berdehem dulu sebelum menyanyi.

"Kkot heundeullideut barame niga dagawa

 _(Kau datang padaku bersama angin, seolah mengoyangkan bunga)_

Naemam dudeurideon, geureon neoreul saranghae

 _(Kau mengetuk hatiku, kemudian akupun mencintaimu)_

Gaseumi apa neolbomyeon,

 _(Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu,)_

Gwaenchanha sarangiya

 _(tak apa-apa, karena ini cinta)_

Bujokhani mameul tto nareul sarangeul

 _(Maukah kau menerima hatiku dan cintaku)_

Bada julsu itgetni?

 _(Yang tidak sempurna ini?)_

Nareul...

 _(Diriku...)_

Ireon nareul...

 _(Diriku yang seperti ini...)_

Saranghaejwo...

 _(Cintai aku...)_

Saranghae neol...

 _(Aku mencintaimu...)_

Ooh, love...

 _(Ooh, cinta...)"_

Sehun menyanyikan itu sambil menatap mata Luhan, ia tau ini sangat memalukan. Tapi lagu ini sedikit menyatakan perasaannya.

"Waahh... suaramu bagus Sehun! Aku suka!" Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Daebak!" lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Aku sudah nyanyikan? Sekarang, tidurlah" perintah Sehun.

"Shireo... aku mau kau nyanyi sekali lagi" Luhan memohon.

"Tidak. Tidurlah sekarang!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Shireooo!" Luhan malah berteriak.

"Arraseo, aku akan nyanyi lagi" Sehun menyerah.

"Tapi, janji kau harus tidur setelah itu" lanjutnya.

"Yehettt.. ne, yaksok" Luhan menunjukkan kelingkingnya ke Sehun.

"Ehhem.." Sehun berdehem(lagi)sebelum nyanyi.

"Geudaeneun nae maeum sogeui president

 _(Kamu adalah_ _president_ _di dalam hatiku)_

Nae gaseumi byeol sunohji

 _(Memberi cahaya dalam hatiku)_

I'm genie for you boy

Geudaeneun darling

 _(Kamu_ _sayangku)_

Bam haneun byeolbitboda areumdaweoyo

 _(Lebih indah daripada cahaya bintang di langit malam)_

Nae mamsok gipeun goseseo banjjakgeorineun na maneui sarang bit

 _(Cahaya cintaku yang selalu berkilau di dalam relung hatiku)_  
Geudaereul saranghaeyo darling

 _(Aku mencintaimu, sayang)_

Eonjena nae gyeoteseo bicheul naejweoyo

 _(Kau selalu memberi cahaya di sampingku sampai kapanpun)_

Jeo haneul haetsal boda nuni busyeoyo

 _(Matamu lebih menyilaukan daripada matahari di langit itu)_

Nae mamsok eodun gotkkaji balkke bichuneun

 _(Menerangi hatiku dari kegelapan)_

Namaneui sarang bit

 _(_ _Cahaya cinta milikku_ _)_  
Geudaereul saranghaeyo lovelydu nuneul gamabwado geudae boyeoyo ireohge barabogo

 _(_ _Aku cinta kau sayang bahkan jika aku menutup mataku aku melihat mu memandang mu seperti ini_ _)_

Barabwado nuni busyeoyo

 _(_ _Kau tetap berkilau bahkan ketika aku melihat mu_ _)_

Geudaen naeui sarang bit

 _(_ _kau adalah cahaya cintaku_ _)"_

Sehun selesai menyanyi, dan lagi-lagi ia menyanyi sambil menatap dalam mata Luhan. Mengungkapkan kalau lagu itu ditujukan untuk Luhan. Dan memang benar, itu ungkapan perasaan Sehun. Luhan memerah malu dengan arti lirik yang Sehun nyanyikan.

"Waahh... aku suka. Sehun daebak!" Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh(lagi).

"Jadi, sekarang bisa kau tidur?"

"Ne. Aku akan tidur sekarang" Luhan mengangkat selimutnya sampai leher dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Jaljayo~ " Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sayang.

.

08.17 a.m.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk menyandar kepala ranjang.

"Hooaam" ia menguap lebar.

"Sehun dimana?" Luhan melemparkan ke segala arah pandangannya. Tidak ada siapapun. Luhan bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi dipojok kamarnya. Ia mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dan berkaca di cermin besar kamarnya. Ia mengamati dengan benar pantulan dirinya dicermin itu. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tubuhnya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Itu aku?" Luhan menunjuk pantulan dirinya. Kemudian, ia menyingkap bajunya sebatas dada. Mengelus perutnya yang sedikit menonjol.

"Kenapa aku buncit?" Luhan bingung sendiri. Ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Ooh! Aku merasakan tendangan disini"

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Mian kalo bnar2 gaje

Udah ada kn moment kaisoo nyaaa?

Untk moment cb mungkin untk beberapa chap depan

Ada yang req songfic kn?

Ff ny lagi dalam proses, jadi tunggu aja yaa;)

Oke, gimana untk chap ini?

Setelah baca, wajib ninggalin jejakk

Thanks for your reviews, follow/favs

Anyeong~~~ ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae (campuran vampire dan manusia bhaksXD)

Cast : Xi Luhan(manusia), Oh Sehun(vampire),

Park Chanyeol(vampire), Byun Baekhyun(vampire),

Kim Jongin(vampire), Do Kyung Soo(vampire),

Yoon Jeonghan(vampire), Choi Seungcheol(vampire)

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa)(vampire), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma)(vampire),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba)(manusia), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama)(manusia),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa)(vampire), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma)(vampire),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life, M-PREG!

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama agensi masing-masing.

Typo mohon dimaklumi...

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

Happy Reading^^

~**-Chapter 12-**~

"Kenapa aku buncit?" Luhan bingung sendiri. Ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Ooh! Aku merasakan tendangan disini"

CKLEK

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"S-sehunaah"

"Wae?" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang mulai berkaca lagi.

"Kenapa perut ku buncit? Dan, aku merasakan tendangan disini" adu Luhan mengelus perutnya.

"Hah?" Sehun menempelkan telinganya kepermukaan perut Luhan, matanya langsung membola.

"Kau tau apa itu?"

"Ayo cepat kerumahku"

.

.

.

Hunhan sampai dirumah Sehun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli rumah mewah ini kemarin, sekalian memindahkan barang-barang Sehun kemarin.

"Appa?" Sehun yang baru masuk, langsung teriak-teriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang diruang kerjanya, merasa suara anaknya memanggil. Ia beranjak keluar.

"Anyeong haseyo, appanim" sapa Luhan membungkuk sopan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mempersilakan Luhan duduk disofa ruang tamunya. Kemudian, ikut duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Hunhan.

"Appa, tadi pagi Luhan bilang ada yang menendang dari dalam perutnya. Aku merasakan ada yang bergerak disana, tapi aku tidak yakin appa" ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah? Baringlah Luhan" suruh Kyuhyun.

"Baring disini saja" Sehun menepuk pahanya. Luhan meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Sehun dan berbaring disofa panjang itu. Kyuhyun menyingkap sedikit baju Luhan, menampakkan perut agak buncitnya. Kemudian, menempelkan telinganya disana.

"K-kau... hamil Luhan" Kyuhyun kembali membenarkan baju Luhan.

"A-aku? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan duduk menyandar ke kepala sofa.

"Itu karena benih dari vampire masuk ketubuhmu. Tunggu dulu... kalian sudah melakukan _itu_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, appa" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya agak malu.

"Astaga Sehun. Kau harus tanggung jawab. Nikahi Luhan secepatnya"

"Tentu saja appa, kalau bisa aku akan menikahi Luhan sekarang"

"Bibirmu pucat sekali, Luhan. Sepertinya kau harus memakan apa yang kami makan untuk kesehatan calon bayi kalian"

"Mmaksud appa, darah?"

"Ya, jika tidak mungkin kau akan mati karena kehabisan darah. Bayi itu hanya makan darah" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo appa?"

"Kau tidak boleh lupa, Luhan. Didalam perutmu itu anak vampire" Kyuhyun mengingatkan dengan nada lembut. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun, pilihkan darah untuk Luhan" suruh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, appa. Kajja Lu" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan pergi kedapur bersama kekasihnya.

Sehun membuka lemari yang besar disana. Luhan tercengang dengan isi dalamnya, sangat banyak toples-toples berisi darah. Bahkan lemarinya melebihi tinggi badan Luhan.

"Ini stok makanan dirumahmu?"

"Ya, jangan terkejut Lu. Golongan darahmu apa?"

"Aku O"

"Berarti kau harus minum O negatif. Ini" ucap Sehun seelah mengambil salah satu toples disana dan memindahkan isinya ke gelas.

"Hmm... ini enak?" Luhan ragu-ragu untuk meminum darah yang diberikan Sehun.

"Menurutku itu enak. Coba saja dulu"

"Boleh minta pipa?"

"Ini" Sehun memberikan apa yang diminta Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan memasukkan pipa itu, dan mendekatkan itu dengan perlahan kemulutnya. Ia menghisap darah itu sedikit dengan pipa. Sangat sedikit. Dan menelannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ya, ini tidak buruk" Luhan mulai menghisap lagi dengan banyak. Sehun mengambil salah satu toples disana dan mencurahkan isinya ke gelas. Kemudian, meminumnya.

"Itu darah apa?" Luhan menunjuk gelas yang dipegang Luhan.

"Ini darah sapi" Sehun menjawab santai.

"Oohh" Luhan sedikit bergeridik geli.

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?" tanya Luhan kepo.

"Eommaku membelinya direstoran"

"Luhan-ah, kau setidaknya meminum 8 gelas per hari" ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ada disana, membuat Luhan terkejut.

"N-ne, appanim" Luhan membungkuk.

"Bilang ke eommamu ya, kalau malam ini Sehun mau melamarmu" Kyuhyun mengelus bahu Luhan.

"Malam ini? Sehun dan aku tidak sekolah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa sekolah Luhan, kamu sedang hamil. Kami tidak mau terjadi apa-apa saat kau sekolah nanti" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa bilang pada eomma atau appamu ya, Luhan" Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Appa, eomma dimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Eommamu sedang bersih-bersih diatas" Kyuhyun beranjak pergi kekamarnya.

"Sudah minumnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku baru meminumnya setengah"

"Kajja keatas, bawa saja gelasmu" ajak Sehun.

"Kajja"

Hunhan naik keatas dengan tangga. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan yang bebas dari gelas.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin disini" Sehun membuka salah satu pintu berwarna abu-abu disana.

CKLEK

"Eh? Eommaa" Sehun melihat Sungmin yang sedang bersih-bersih menggunakan kemoceng.

"Sehun-ah, kau disini? Luhan juga?" Sungmin terkejut.

"Ne, anyeong haseyo eomeonim. Luhan imnida" Luhan membungkuk sopan.

"Luuhan... k-kenapa... kau minum itu?" Sungmin menunjuk gelas yang dipegang Luhan.

"Luhan hamil eomma, dia hamil anakku" ucap Sehun. Mata Sungmin membola.

"Kau benar hamil, Luhan?" Sungmin mengelus perut Luhan.

"Ya, kau hamil Luhan!" teriak Sungmin.

"Kyyaaaa~~ Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi nenek. Waah,, secepat ini?" Sungmin heboh. Luhan nyengir gaje, Sehun diam saja.

"Eommamu sudah tau Luhan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum, eoemoenim"

"Eomma, rencananya malam ini aku akan melamar Luhan. Jadi, eomma harus ikut acara makan malam nanti" ucap Sehun.

"Ya, tentu saja eomma ikut" Sungmin menyetujui.

"Luhan istirahatlah sana" lanjut Sungmin.

"Ne, eomma"

"Eomma keluar dulu" Sungmin beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Baringlah Lu" suruh Sehun.

"Ne" Luhan duduk dengan menyandar kepala ranjang. Sehun duduk disampingnya.

"Anyeong anak ayah" Sehun mengelus perut Luhan.

"Mungkin bayi kita belum seutuhnya sempurna, hun"

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa nendang?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga heran"

"Dia sudah sempurna sayang, tapi ukurannya masih kecil. Dia juga sangat kuat didalam"

"Kenapa perkembangannya sangat cepat?"

"Karena dia anakku"

"Ooohh,, benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja dan kemungkinan besar kau hanya hamil 15 hari atau kurang atau lebih"

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Dia anak vampire, Lu"

"Ooh, begitu. Sehun-ah, aku mau pulang saja"

"Wae?"

"Aku mau makan capcay goreng buatan mama"

"Jadi, kita harus kerumah orang tua mu?"

"Tidak, antar aku ke apartemen dulu"

"Baiklah, ayo"

.

.

.

09.57 a.m.

Luhan masuk ke apartemennya. Sehun mengantar sampai depan gedung saja. Ia masuk kedapur miliknya, berniat minum air putih.

"M-mama..?" Luhan terkejut melihat Piao Jun dengan sekantong besar belanjaan.

"Lulu, kau dari mana saja sayang?"

"A-aku... keluar sebentar tadi ma. Mama kenapa disini?" Luhan mengalihkan topik.

"Mama mau mengisi kulkasmu, tapi kulkasmu lumayan penuh. Apa kau berbelanja?"

"Tidak. Sehun yang belanja dan mengisi kulkasku, ma" Luhan beranjak mengambil gelas dan mengisi itu dengan air putih hangat.

"Sehun baik sekali"

"Ya, pacarku memang baik ma" Luhan meminum air dalam gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya Lu?" Piao Jun menatap anaknya.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Mama... tidak setuju?" Luhan mengucapkan itu pelan-pelan.

"Ya, mama setuju asal kau bahagia. Tapi, mama khawatir Sehun kan va-"

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, ma. Aku baik-baik saja, ma"

"Ma, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

Luhan dan mamanya duduk dengan tenang diruang tengah. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Lulu?"

"Emm... itu ma.. apa ya..." Luhan jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Apa Lulu? Jangan buat mama jadi penasaran" Piao Jun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Malam ini mama punya waktu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu... Appanya Sehun mengajak makan malam"

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"A-aku... aku hamil ma" akhirnya kata itu meluncur. Luhan sedikit lega.

"A-apa?" mama Luhan shock. Anaknya hamil secepat ini? Bahkan anaknya belum menikah!

"Lulu minta maaf ma... L-lulu tau... lulu bukan anak yang baik hiks" Luhan turun memeluk kaki mamanya yang duduk dikursi.

"Lulu tau lulu salah ma.. hiks hiks"

"Lulu minta maaf ma hiks"

"Ma... mianhae" Luhan terisak semakin kencang.

"Sudahlah, Lu.. jangan nangis sayang. Sehun mau tanggung jawab kan?" Piao Jun turun memeluk anaknya.

"Ne, ma hiks" Luhan masih terisak pelan.

"Jangan nangis lagi sayang. Itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu" tegur mamanya. Luhan langsung terdiam dan sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Nanti mama bilang ke baba ya.. baba bisa tidak malam ini?"

"Ya. Kalau baba bisa, mama akan ngirim pesan ke Lulu dan meberitahu tempatnya"

"Gomawo ma..."

"Lulu istirahat saja ya"

"Lulu mau makan capcay goreng buatan mama"

"Baiklah, mama akan buatkan untuk Lulu dan juga bayi"

.

.

Luhan sedang berbaring dikamarnya, setelah memakan capcay goreng buatan mama tercinta. Mamanya juga sudah pulang karena banyak urusan. Luhan tinggal sendiri lagi diapartemennya. Ia bosan, rasanya mau melihat wajah Sehun. Hm.. sepertinya dia harus menghubungi Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo, Sehunaah?"

"Ne, wae princess?"

"Aku mau melihat wajahmu"

"Video call saja"

Luhan menurut, ia mengalihkan panggilan menjadi video call.

"Kau sedang apa hun?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas" terlihat Sehun duduk dimeja belajarnya dan sebuah pen digenggamnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Luhan menyamankan posisi dia berbaring agar tidak menyakiti si bayi.

"Aku jadi lebih semangat saat kau menelpon"

"Jangan bohong... Sehun-ah, sepertinya si bayi merindukanmu"

"Benarkah? Hai bayi, kau sedang apa disana?"

"Aku thedang ithtirahat, ayah" Luhan menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Kau dan bunda baik-baik ya disana"

"Bunda? Aku bunda? Aku kan namja hun" Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, membuat Sehun gemas.

"Ya, kau namja. Tapi kan kau hamil, jadi harus dipanggil bunda"

"Baba saja yaaa?" Luhan memohon.

"Baba mana bisa hamil, bunda yang bisa hamil"

"Jadi, aku harus dipanggil bunda gitu?"

"Ya.. harusnya sih begitu"

"Baiklah panggil saja aku bunda" Luhan menyerah.

"Baiklah, bunda sayang" Sehun tersenyum. _'Luhan polos bener'_ batinnya ngakak.

"Bunda sedang apa?" Sehun malah fokuus ke Luhan, melupakan kegiatan belajarnya.

"Aku lagi malas-malasan. Badanku pegal-pegal"

"Sini ayah pijitin"

"Nggak sampaiiii~~ " Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bunda sendirian disana?"

"Hm.." Luhan mengangguk.

"Mau ayah temani?" Sehun menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu. Kerjakan saja dulu tugasmu hun" suruh Luhan.

"A-apa? Hun? Bunda mau nanti anak kita memanggilku 'hun' juga?"

"Tentu tidak"

"Kalau begitu, bunda harus memanggilku 'ayah'. Nanti pasti bayi lama-lama juga akan ngikut manggil 'ayah'" ucap Sehun sok bijak. Ia hanya menjebak Luhan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, ayah" Luhan yang polos, pasti mudah terjebak.

"Oke, mulai sekarang pakai ayah-bunda yaa?"

"Ne, ayah" Luhan setuju.

"Ayah, bunda mau tanya. Kenapa dedek bayi sudah bisa menendang? Bahkan ini belum sampai satu bulan?"

"Appaku bilang, kandungan anak vampire dan anak manusia itu berbeda. Bunda baru hamil 2 hari, tapi diumur kandungan manusia biasa itu sudah seperti 3 bulan"

"Haah? Bunda tidak mengerti" Luhan nge-blank dengan penjelasan berbelit Sehun.

"Sudahlah, bunda tidak perlu paham. Bunda hanya perlu mengetahuinya tanpa paham"

"Nanti, jelasin lagi ya ke bunda. Bunda pengen paham"

"Ya bun. Bunda lebih baik sekarang tidur. Dedek bayi pasti kelelahan"

"Arraseoo.. bunda akan tidur sekarang. Da daaa~~" Luhan melambai ke arah ponselnya yang masih menggambarkan wajah Sehun.

Tut

Video call mereka terputus.

"Hoooaaaam.. badanku pegal sekali" Luhan sedikit memijat bahunya. Ia menarik selimut, menyamankan posisi dan mulai terbang kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Yun Shou menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk makan malam ini, tanpa mengetahui apa tujuannya. Mereka sudah berkumpul disalah satu lestoran berbintang 5. Dimeja makan hanya ada 3 piring steak, padahal ada 6 makhluk hidup disana.

"Tuan Oh, tidak makan?" tanya Yun Shou karena Oh family hanya diam menatap mereka makan.

"Tidak, kami tidak lapar Tuan Xi" jawab Sungmin.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin dibicarakan malam ini?" tanya Yun Shou setelah meminum air putihnya.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tapi bolehkah saya memanggil anda 'appa'?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Yun Shou.

"Jadi, ada apa Sehun?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku akan menikahi Luhan karena..." Sehun menjeda sebentar. Yun Shou penasaran. Luhan deg-degan takut babanya marah karena hal ini.

"...karena Luhan sedang hamil anakku sekarang. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab appanim"

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Please read junhae's note :

FF sing for you udah ada, tinggal baca. Jangan lupa review yaaa:3

Gimana untuk chap ini?

Bunda emang hamil anak ayah, dan ayah mau tanggung jawab. Tapi gimana reaksi baba Luhan? apa dia menyetujui?

Thanks for your follow/fav and reviews.

Wajib ninggalin jejak habis baca,

Anyeong~~~ ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae (campuran vampire dan manusia bhaksXD)

Cast : Xi Luhan(manusia), Oh Sehun(vampire),

Park Chanyeol(vampire), Byun Baekhyun(vampire),

Kim Jongin(vampire), Do Kyung Soo(vampire),

Yoon Jeonghan(vampire), Choi Seungcheol(vampire)

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa)(vampire), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma)(vampire),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba)(manusia), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama)(manusia),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa)(vampire), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma)(vampire),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life, M-PREG!

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama agensi masing-masing.

Typo mohon dimaklumi...

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

Happy Reading^^

~**-Chapter 13-**~

"Aku akan menikahi Luhan karena..." Sehun menjeda sebentar. Yun Shou penasaran. Luhan deg-degan takut babanya marah karena hal ini.

"...karena Luhan sedang hamil anakku sekarang. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab appanim"

Yun Shou tercengang. "Apa?"

"Lulu..." Yun Shou menoleh ke anaknya.

"Mianhae baba" Luhan menunduk.

"Mohon restui kami, appanim" ucap Sehun.

"Lulu... sebenarnya... baba ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman baba" Yun Shou menghela napasnya.

"Jadi... baba ingin aku menikah dengan orang itu?" Luhan tercengang.

"Ya, bisakah kau menggugurkan kandunganmu, Lu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, baba. Ini anak pertamaku, dan aku juga mencintai Sehun" Luhan berdiri, dan satu air mata turun disusul air mata lainnya.

"Lu, dengarkan baba dulu.. Sebenarnya, anak teman baba itu..." Yun Shou memberi jeda agar suasana semakin tegang.

"...Oh Sehun" lanjutnya.

"Baba... hiks hiks" Luhan kembali duduk dan menunduk, ia juga memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

"Yeobo, kau jahil sekali sih" Piao Jun terkekeh dan memegang lengan suaminya.

"Hehehe, baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Luhan setegang itu. Imut sekalii" Yun Shou jadi gemas sendiri dengan anaknya. Sedangkan, keluarga Oh tertawa. Sehun merasa lega.

"Baba tegaa.." Luhan masih sedikit terisak. Sehun menghampirinya dan memeluk calon istrinya, tidak begitu erat. Ia takut anaknya kenapa-napa.

"Sudahlah, bunda. Jangan menangis lagi" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Bunda hanya terharu, yah" Luhan sudah mulai tenang.

"Ya, ayah juga" Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghadap kearah Yun Shou.

"Appanim, besok kami akan mendaftarkan pernikahan kami. Tapi, resepsinya tunggu Luhan melahirkan saja, boleh appanim?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, tentu saja" Yun Shou tersenyum.

"Kamsahabnida appanim, eomeonim" Sehun membungkuk.

"Kupikir Luhan harus istirahat sekarang. Kalian pulanglah" suruh Piao Jun.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama calon suamiku ya, ma?" tanya Luhan setelah berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Istri harus mengikut suaminya" Piao Jun tersenyum, sepertinya ia harus merelakan Luhan bersama orang yang dicintai.

"Gomawo, mama. Kami pulang dulu.. anyeong" Luhan dan Sehun membungkuk dan pergi dari sana. Sehun merangkul Luhan seperti biasa. Sedangkan, para orang tua sibuk dengan obrolan bisnis mereka lagi.

.

.

.

Hunhan sampai di rumah Sehun. Mereka sedang berada didapur, Luhan sedang meminum darah O negatif.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Luhan setelah tegukan terakhir.

"Aku akan mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan untuk sementara, bisakah kita merawat dan membesarkan bayi kita dulu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, tentu saja" Luhan menaruh gelasnya dimeja dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tau kan?" Luhan menghirup wangi tubuh namjanya.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi.. tunggu dulu..." Sehun melepas pelukkannya. Luhan mengerutkan alis.

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" Luhan bingung.

"Bunda tidak menyadari kesalahan sendiri?" Sehun memegang lengan Luhan.

"Ah..ya, mian. Bunda lupa, yah" Luhan menepuk kepalanya. Ia sekarang mengingatnya, panggilan ayah-bunda!

"Karena bunda lupa, bunda harus dihukum" Sehun menyeringai.

"Oke, tapi hukumannya jangan berat-berat yaa, yah" Luhan beraegyo supaya Sehun luluh.

"Hukuman ini akan menyenangkan, bunda sayang" Sehun menyeringai (lagi).

"Jadi, apa hukumannya?"

"Hukumannya mudah sekali, cium ayah lebih dulu dan jadilah pihak dominan"

"MWO? Bunda tidak yakin bisa" Luhan menunduk.

"Yakin saja bun. Fighting!" Sehun menyemangati.

"Sekarang? Disini?" tanya Luhan. Masa mereka berciuman disini?!

"Hmm.. ke ruang tamu saja" Sehun menggandeng Luhan, menuntun ke ruang tamu.

Setelah sampai, Sehun duduk dikursi panjang disana. Luhan masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Duduklah disini, berhadapan denganku" Sehun menepuk pahanya. Luhan menurut dengan malu-malu. Ia duduk dipaha Sehun dan berhadapan, karena itu tubuh Luhan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

"Ciumlah" Sehun memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Tunggu dulu..." Luhan menutup bibir Sehun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"B-bunda malu..." Luhan menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan.

"Bunda.. tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya" Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Yakin saja, bun. Ppali" Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Baiklah... ayah diam saja ya"

Luhan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang terfokus pada bibirnya. Sehun sebenarnya ingin tertawa karena ekspresi konyol Luhan, tapi ya dia tahan-tahan saja.

Chu~

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun dan melepasnya, lalu ia melanjutkan lagi dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Ia menutup matanya, Sehun juga. Luhan mulai mengulum bibir Sehun yang masih tertutup rapat, ia menggigit bibir Sehun agar terbuka. Sehun tersenyum. Ia membuka bibirnya sedikit, lidah Luhan masuk dengan malu-malu. Sehun menyambut cepat lidah itu, tapi Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun kebelakang. Berusaha mengingatkan Sehun kalau di yang berkuasa. Ia mulai mendominasi ciuman ini, berusaha seperti memakan bibir Sehun yang hanya dian tak merespon apapun. Sehun semakin tidak tahan, ia mendorong badan Luhan agar terbaring disofa dan Sehun mengurungnya dengan dua tangan, berusaha tidak menimpa perut agak buncit Luhan.

"Eummmhh..." Luhan menikmati hukumannya. Ini hukuman yang menyenangkan. Sehun memperdalam ciumannya, menjadi lebih bergairah. Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, memberi sinyal. Sehun melepaskan tautannya, mengetahui Luhan butuh oksigen.

"Mianhae.." Sehun sedikit menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak begitu ganas tadi.

"Gwaenchana" Luhan tersenyum.

"Mau tidur?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi pemalas dan tukang tidur" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur" Sehun berdiri dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal style.

.

.

.

09.49 a.m.

Hunhan sudah sampai dikantor agama. Mereka berniat mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka. Luhan menggunakan celana jeans yang longgar dibagian pinggulnya. Kenapa? Ini demi bayinya. Ia juga memakai kaos putih dan hoodie berwarna coklat. Pakaian Sehun juga tidak jauh beda.

Mereka masuk kedalam dengan bergandengan tangan, disana tidak begitu ramai. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia, mereka kadang tertawa dengan lelucon yang dilontarkan Sehun. Hunhan langsung duduk didepan kursi seorang mbak disana. Mbak itu memakai baju kantoran. Sepertinya mbak itu penjaga disana.

"Anyeong haseyo" sapa si mbak ramah.

"Ne, anyeong" balas Hunhan.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya si mbak masih dengan aksen yang ramah.

"Kami mau mendaftarkan pernikahan, tapi resepsinya nanti saja" jawab Sehun.

"Ya, silahkan isi formulirnya disini. Kalian bawa ktp?" si mbak itu menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Ne, kami bawa" jawab Luhan. Hunhan mulai mengisi formulir dengan diam. Kadang Luhan menampilakan ekspresi bingung karena ada beberapa data yang ia lupa.

"Sudah, bun?" tanya Sehun yang sudah selesai.

"Tinggal tanda tangan lagi" Luhan mulai menanda tangani kertas itu.

"Hmm.. tanda tangan bunda lucu sekali" Sehun terkekeh.

"Lucu apanya? Biasa aja kok" Luhan mengecek kembali data yang sudah ia tulis, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ini, sudah selesai" Luhan menyerahkan kertas itu kepada mbak tadi. Sehun menyusul.

"Silahkan tunggu disana, ini memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit" si mbak menunjuk kursi tunggu yang menempel dengan dinding di pojok sana.

"Ne, kamsahabnida" Luhan membungkuk, Sehun sih santai saja. Mereka duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk mbak tadi.

"Bunda tidak sabar dengan buku nikah kita nanti" ucap Luhan.

"Ya, nama bunda akan berubah menjadi Oh Luhan dengan resmi" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Ya, bunda sangat suka mendengarnya.. Oh Luhan... itu sangat cocok"

"Benar, nyonya Oh" Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Nyonya Oh? Bunda kan laki-laki, seharusnya Tuan Oh" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bunda laki-laki? Dimana-mana bunda itu perempuan"

"Bunda itu perempuan ya? Ya udah, jangan panggil Lulu dengan sebutan bunda lagi" Luhan cemberut.

"Tidak.. tidak.. bunda itu bisa juga laki-laki yang bisa hamil" Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil duduk.

"Ayah, bunda mau ke toilet dulu ya" Luhan berdiri.

"Ayo, ayah temani" Sehun ikut berdiri.

"Tidak usah, ayah disini saja. Bunda kesana sendiri" Luhan menolak dan mendorong Sehun agar terduduk.

"Bunda..." suara Sehun sedikit berat, menandakan ucapannya tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ayah cuma duduk manis disini susah sekali sih?" Luhan langsung meninggalkan Sehun.

"Eeeiii" Sehun hanya melihat kepergian Luhan, ia takut Luhan ngambek. Kan gak enak dilihat orang.

.

Luhan sampai di toilet, ia menghampiri wastafel dan berkaca disana.

"Ugh, dedek bayi nendang lagi" Luhan mengelus perutnya.

"Hooeeeekkk" entah kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba muntah. Ia cepat membersihkan sisa muntahannya.

"Bibirku pucat, badanku juga mengurus. Ini seperti tulang tanpa daging" Luhan mengamati tangannya.

"Hai..." ucap seseorang dibelakang Luhan. Luhan melihatnya melalui kaca yang terpantul didepannya.

"N...ne" Luhan cepat membalikkan badanya.

"Hai juga.. Jeonghan-ssi" Luhan tampak ketakutan. Sungguh ia tidak mau kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi.

"Senang bertemu lagi sunbae..."

Entah Jeonghan tersenyum atau menyeringai.

.

.

.

TBC

Wajib tinggalin jejaak!

Junhae minta reviewnya yaa^^

Reviewnya jangan turun lagi yaa^^

Anyeong^^


	14. Chapter 14

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae

Cast : Xi Luhan(manusia), Oh Sehun(vampire),

Park Chanyeol(vampire), Byun Baekhyun(vampire),

Kim Jongin(vampire), Do Kyung Soo(vampire),

Yoon Jeonghan(vampire), Choi Seungcheol(vampire)

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa)(vampire), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma)(vampire),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba)(manusia), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama)(manusia),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa)(vampire), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma)(vampire),

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life, M-PREG!

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama agensi masing-masing.

Typo mohon dimaklumi...

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

Happy Reading^^

~**- Chapter 14 -**~

"Hai..." ucap seseorang dibelakang Luhan. Luhan melihatnya melalui kaca yang terpantul didepannya.

"N...ne" Luhan cepat membalikkan badanya.

"Hai juga.. Jeonghan-ssi" Luhan tampak ketakutan. Sungguh ia tidak mau kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi.

"Senang bertemu lagi sunbae..." Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak" ucap Luhan.

"Waeyo?" Jeonghan memasang wajah imut.

"Tak apa" Luhan berjalan keluar, tapi sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Sunbaaeee... aku ingin mencicipi darahmu, sejak malam itu bau darahmu terus melayang dikepalaku" ucap Jeonghan berusaha menakuti.

"Lepaasss" Luhan mengambil lengannya kasar, sehingga pegangan Jeonghan terlepas.

"Kok sunbae gitu sih? Aku kan bilangnya baik-baik" Jeonghan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu!" Luhan berusaha tidak takut.

BRAK

Pintu toilet terbuka, menampakkan Sehun dengan wajah khawatir disana.

"Bunda lama sekali" ucap Sehun yang berdiri melindungi Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? kau membuntuti kami?" ucap Sehun tajam kearah Jeonghan.

"Heii,, kenapa kalian gitu banget sih? Emang kita satu lingkungan salah?"

"Kau tidak berniat mencelakai Luhan kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku kesini mau daftar nikah. Kalian juga?"

"Kau mau menikah? Dengan Seungcheol?" Sehun terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Emang dengan siapa lagi?" Jeonghan beranjak ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Seungcheol? Siapa itu?" tanya Luhan yang mulai berani mendekat ke Jeonghan, tapi Sehun memegang tangannya. Luhan tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Jeonghan pasti tidak ada niat buruk.

"Seungcheol itu pacarku. Dia juga sekelas denganku" ucap Jeonghan yang mulai berkaca.

"Semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng. Resepsinya kapan?" tanya Luhan.

"Seminggu lagi. Nanti undangannya aku kirim. Kalau kalian?"

"Kami juga mendaftar, tapi resepsinya nanti. Eh? Bukannya kalian masih terlalu muda untuk menikah?" Luhan agak bingung.

"Sebenarnya, Seungcheol sudah mengelola cabang restoran milik ayahnya. Pekerjaannya sudah mapan. Dan... orang tuanya juga tidak keberatan. Jadi, yaaa.. beginilah" Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Chukkae" Luhan ikutan senyum.

"Sunbae... aku minta maaf dengan perbuatan kekanakkanku dulu" Jeonghan menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu" ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Gomawo.." Jeonghan sedikit terharu dengan sifat baik Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa. Pasti Seungcheol menunggu lama" Jeonghan berpamitan dan pergi keluar.

"Yah, emangnya Jeonghan dulu kenapa? Kok mau melukai bunda?" tanya Luhan yang menatap Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah berlalu" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang membalas pelukkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah dipanggil dan mendapatkan buku nikah yang sah. Hunhan memutuskan untuk pergi dan duduk di bangku taman kota. Disaat musim ini, taman kota terlihat sangat berwarna. Banyak juga anak-anak yang bermain disekitar sana.

"Yah, anak-anak itu lucu ya?" kepala Luhan menyandar di bahu Sehun.

"Ya, pasti nanti anak kita juga lucu" Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Bunda ingin anak kita nanti sifatnya seperti ayah" Luhan berangan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bingung.

"Entahlah. Dengan sifat ayah yang sekarang, sangat nyaman untuk bunda"

"Ya, semoga saja dedek bayi mirip ayah" Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan.

"Amiin. Yah, bunda mau makan kimchi"

"Kimchi? Apa bunda ngidam? Ayo, beli kimchi" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Kajjaaaaaaa" Luhan cepat berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

12.48 p.m.

Hunhan sampai dirumah keluarga Oh. Mereka sedang duduk didepan tv besar disana. Luhan memakai dress panjang yang baru dibelikan Sehun tadi. Awalnya, ia tidak mau karena terkesan sangat girly. Tapi Sehun bilang ini demi dedek bayi. Ya udah, ia menurut saja. Mereka sedang menonton variety show Running Man. Kadang mereka tertawa karena sangat terhibur dengan tingkah kocak member disana.

"Eh? Itu kok ada bunda disana?" ucap Sehun menunjuk salah satu member tetap Running Man, Song Jihyo.

"Itu bukan bunda, yah" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jihyo benar-benar mirip bunda. Wah, bunda punya kembaran artis nih" goda Sehun.

"Baguslah" Luhan cuek. Moodnya tiba-tiba berubah cepat. Padahal tadi ngakak gaje.

"Hoooaaaaammm" Luhan menguap.

"Bunda ngantuk? Tidur saja" suruh Sehun.

"Ya, kajja tidur" ajak Luhan. Setelah mematikan tv, Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju lantai atas. Tepatnya kamar mereka.

.

.

04.36 p.m.

Sejam yang lalu Luhan sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia sekarang sedang baring-baring dikamar Sehun-yang sekarang sudah menjadi kamarnya juga-. Ia mengamati buku nikahnya. Foto Sehun yang tertera disana seperti anak kecil, imut. Luhan sampai senyum-senyum gaje.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi dipojok ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan Sehun dengan seragam sekolahnya, dan mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, bun?" tanya Sehun yang duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Tidak. Bunda hanya senang" Luhan ikut duduk disamping Sehun dan mengambil alih handuk. Ia bantu mengeringkan rambut Sehun dengan handuk itu.

"Appanim sempat menelfonku tadi, dia bilang kalau dia sedang berada di Jepang bersama eomeonim dan Chanbaek hyung, juga orang tuanya Baekhyun" Sehun menutup matanya merasakan usapan lembut handuk Luhan.

"Kenapa pergi kesana ramai-ramai?"

"Katanya ada urusan kantor. Eh iya.. appanim juga bertanya, kenapa handphone bunda tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Gerakan Luhan terhenti, ia mencoba berpikir.

"Eh,, iya. Bunda lupa menaruh handphone bunda. Aduh, dimana ya?" Luhan turun dari kasur. Ia sibuk mencari-cari handphonenya disekitar kamar itu.

"Ayah tau dimana?" tanya Luhan yang masih sibuk membongkar isi saku celana yang ia pakai tadi saat kekantor agama.

"Entahlah" ucap Sehun yang ikut membantu Luhan mencari. Ia membuka laci dinakas tempat tidur.

"Oh, ini bun" ucap Sehun mengangkat handphone Luhan.

"Akhirnya... ketemu" Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Bun, jangan lari dong. Kasihan dedek bayi" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus perut agak buncit Luhan.

"Eh, iya. Bunda lupa" Luhan nyengir kuda.

"Ayah pergi kesekolah sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Ayah pergi bareng Kai dan Kyungsoo hyung" jawab Sehun yang mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Kajja" tambah Sehun.

.

Luhan mengantar Sehun sampai depan pintu keluar. Mobil Kyungsoo sudah terparkir disana bersama Kai dan pemiliknya. Sungmin sedang menyiram bunga-bunga didepan.

"Hati-hati dijalan, yah" Luhan membenarkan dasi Sehun yang agak miring.

"Ya, Bunda juga jaga diri dirumah. Jangan sering berlari lagi ya" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, lalu melepaskannya. Dan naik kemobil, mobilpun pergi keluar kawasan rumah Keluarga Oh.

Luhan menghampiri Sungmin yang menyiram tanaman. "Eomeonim, aku boleh bantu?"

"Ya, siramlah bunga yang itu" Sungmin memberikan selang air pada Luhan.

"Eomeonim, appanim dimana?" tanya Luhan sambil menyiram bunga-bunga catik yang bermekaran disana.

"Dia masih dikantor. Kalau jam segini belum pulang, berarti dia lembur"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Luhan sedang malas-malasan di kamarnya. Ia merasa bosan. Lalu, Luhan pergi kebawah dan berkeliling dirumah Sehun. Melihat dan mengamati interior rumah besar yang ditempatinya, mempunyai kesan mewah dan elegan. Luhan sampai ternganga sendiri.

"Luhan.. kau sudah makan? Tubuhmu mengurus sayang" ucap Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya. Luhan membalikkan badan.

"Aku sudah makan, eomma" jawab Luhan sambil menghampiri piano besar disana. Ia menekan sembarang tuts dan menghasilkan bunyi yang agak aneh.

"Kau tau cara bermain piano?" Sungmin duduk di kursi panjang depan piano.

"Tidak. Dari dulu aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara bermain piano" Luhan ikut duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Dengarkan ini. Eomma akan mengajarkanmu"

Sungmin mulai menekan tuts piano dengan nada yang sempurna. Sangat beraturan, menciptakan karya seni musik yang indah. Luhan berdecak kagum. Sungminpun menekan tuts terakhir.

"Wah... johayo" Luhan bertepuk tangan.

"Eomma akan mengajarkan kamu" Sungmin tersenyum

"Gomawo eomma" Luhan ikut senyum senang. Sepertinya hari ini Luhan akan disibukkan dengan acara belajar pianonya.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

Kandungan Luhan berusia 9 hari. Tapi, besarnya sudah seperti 9 bulan. Oh ya, kalian masih ingat, kan? Dengan resepsi pernikahan Seungcheol – Jeonghan? Sekarang Kai, Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Hunhan berkemas dirumah Sehun. Kai dan Kyungsoo memakai jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam. Membuat mereka sangat serasi. Sehun sudah siap dengan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam. Sedangkan Luhan yang hamil besar harus memakai gaun yang dipilihkan Sungmin. Ia juga memakai wig coklat panjang bergelombang. Membuat Luhan terlihat makin cantik. Dan sekarang, si cantik sedang ngambek karena didandani seperti perempuan.

"Bunda jangan ngambek dong, kan udah cantik" Sehun memegang dagu Luhan.

"Cantik apanya? Bunda itu manly yah!" Luhan makin sebal.

"Oke.. oke, bunda manly" Sehun mah nyerah aja.

"Bunda ganti baju aja ya, yah? Bunda mau pake jas juga. Seperti ayah" Luhan beraegyo supaya Sehun luluh. Sehun meleleh, tapi ia tahan.

"Kalau bunda pake jas, gimana dedek bayinya? Pasti sesak. Kan kasihan" Sehun mengusap rambut palsu Luhan.

"Aneh juga kan, kalau pakai jas. Tapi, perutnya buncit?"

"Arraseo. Ayo pergi"

Tangan Luhan digandeng Sehun. Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu didepan mereka. Luhan merasa sedikit aneh dengan dirinya, ia merasa bayi dalam perutnya menendang keras. Rasanya sedikit ngilu, tapi bisa ia tahan. Sampai ia merasa celana basah, Luhan menghentikan langkah. Sehun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa bun?" Sehun mengerutkan alis.

"Tunggu sebentar yah..." Luhan mengusap perut buncitnya.

"Haaahh.. ini sakit sekali" Luhan meringis. Sontak Kaisoo menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" Kyungsoo mengelus perut Luhan.

"Aaakkhh sakit sekali.." Luhan merengek, kakinya bergetar menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kai! Panggilkan appaku cepat!" teriak Sehun yang menahan tubuh Luhan. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kai cepat berlari kekamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang..."

"Aaaakhh.. ini sakit yah" Luhan memegang permukaan perutnya yang ditendang dedek bayi dari dalam.

.

TBC...

Bunda kenapa tuh? Yang bisa nebak, angkat ketek/plakkk

Ada yg suka ff angst? Junhae udah bikin, tinggal publish. Tapi, banyak yg suka ff angst?

Review? Wajib!

Anyeong^^


	15. Chapter 15

**My Love is a Vampire**

Author : Ooh Junhae

Cast : Xi Luhan(manusia), Oh Sehun(vampire),

Park Chanyeol(vampire), Byun Baekhyun(vampire),

Kim Jongin(vampire), Do Kyung Soo(vampire),

Yoon Jeonghan(vampire), Choi Seungcheol(vampire)

Byun Hangeng(Baek's appa)(vampire), Byun Heechul(Baek's Umma)(vampire),

Xi Yun Shuo(Luhan's baba)(manusia), Xi Piao Jun(Luhan's Mama)(manusia),

Oh Kyuhyun(Sehun's appa)(vampire), Oh Sungmin(Sehun's Umma)(vampire),

Oh Haowen (Hunhan's child) (vampire)

And other...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, School Life, M-PREG!

Story is mine! No unsur plagiat! Cast hanya pinjam ama agensi masing-masing.

Typo mohon dimaklumi... Wajib ninggalin jejak!

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

Happy Reading^^

~** !- Chapter 15 -! **~

"Tunggu sebentar yah..." Luhan mengusap perut buncitnya.

"Haaahh.. ini sakit sekali" Luhan meringis. Sontak Kaisoo menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" Kyungsoo mengelus perut Luhan.

"Aaakkhh sakit sekali.." Luhan merengek, kakinya bergetar menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kai! Panggilkan appaku cepat!" teriak Sehun yang menahan tubuh Luhan. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kai cepat berlari kekamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang..."

"Aaaakhh.. ini sakit yah" Luhan memegang permukaan perutnya yang ditendang dedek bayi dari dalam.

Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Kai yang berlari kearah Hunhansoo.

"Luhan kenapa?" Kyuhyun berusaha tidak panik.

"Entahlah, appa"

"Cepat bawa dia kesini" Kyuhyun menuntun Sehun yang menggendong Luhan kesebuah ruangan. Ditengahnya terdapat single bed, dan sudah ada beberapa peralatan untuk operasi. Sudah lama Kyuhyun menyiapkan ini semua, untuk menanti waktu Luhan melahirkan. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung harus berbuat apa, Sungmin tidak berada disisinya sekarang. Sungmin sedang bertemu dengan teman-temannya diluar.

"Ayaahh.. sakit sekali" Luhan meringis.

"Ya, sebentar sayang" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan yang berkeringat.

"Kai, tolong gunting gaun Luhan dibagian perutnya!" suruh Kyuhyun. Kai langsung menurut, ia menggunting dibagian perut Luhan yang menbuncit sempurna. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan obat bius untuk Luhan.

"Sakit huuun..." Luhan merasa bayi didalam perutnya berontak, ingin keluar. Bayinya seperti ingin mengoyak perutnya.

"Ssstt.. tenang sayang" Sehun mengelap keringat didahi Luhan, ia memegang tangan Luhan berusaha menguatkan suaminya.

"Aaaaaaakkkkhh! Hahhh.. haaahhh..." napas Luhan tersengal, ini lebih sakit daripada penis besar Sehun masuk ketubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang" Sehun mengecup (lagi) dahi Luhan dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mencari obat bius.

"Appa! Kita harus mengeluarkan bayinya cepat" tangan Sehun beranjak melepas jasnya dan dasinya juga, meninggalkan kemeja putih terpasang pas ditubuhnya.

"Tunggu.. appa sedang menyari obat bius" Kyuhyun sibuk mengobrak-ngabrik botol kecil yang terbuat dari beling didalam lemari.

"Appa! Luhan kesakitan!" teriak Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun tidak ingin melihat Luhan terus kesakitan.

"Oke, kita bedah saja perutnya" Kyuhyun mengambil pisau bedah dan cepat menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan, tahan sedikit yaa" Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan pisau itu ke perut Luhan. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini, memilih keluar. Kai mengikutinya.

"Appa langsung membedahnya?" mata Sehun membola.

"Kau saja yang membedahnya, Sehun! tapi, hati-hati! Bayinya bisa terluka" Kyuhyun memberikan pisau itu ke tangan Sehun, membuat tangan Sehun bergetar. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke perut Luhan. Luhan masih berteriak kesakitan.

"Cepat Sehun! Bayi itu bisa merobek perut Luhan!"

"Yeobo, mianhae. Tahan sebentar yaa..." Sehun mulai merobek perut itu perlahan, tapi pasti.

SREEEK

"Aaaaaaarrrggghhhhh!" Luhan merasakan sakit teramat diperutnya, peluh sudah membanjiri kepalanya. Akhirnya, perut Luhan berhasil terbelah. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil bayi yang berada diperut Luhan perlahan. Bayi itu masih berlumuran darah dan menggeliat pelan, tanpa suara tangis.

"Ini anakmu, Sehun" Kyuhyun memberikan bayi itu ke Sehun. Tangan Sehun bergetar. Hatinya sungguh bahagia, hidupnya serasa sangat lengkap sekarang.

"Hai, bayi... Selamat datang didunia" Sehun menggendong bayi laki-laki itu menuju kearah Luhan yang masih terbaring dengan napas terengah. Kyuhyun mencari benang jahit, berniat menjahit perut Luhan yang terbuka lebar.

"Bunda... ini anak kita" Sehun mendekatkan anaknya ke Luhan.

"Ya, ayah... iini anak kitaa.. sangat mirip sepertimu" Luhan tersenyum.

"Kai, Kyungsoo hyung!" Sehun berteriak. Yang dipanggil langsung datang dengan cepat.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar melihat bayi imut yang digendong Sehun, sampai-sampai kemeja putih Sehun berlumuran darah, tangannya juga.

"Ini, bersihkan anakku" Sehun memberikan bayinya ke tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada bayi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi bersama Kai.

"Lu... LUHAN!" saat Sehun menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Luhan tidak sadarkan diri. Bibir Luhan sangat pucat, membuat Sehun makin khawatir.

"A-appa... apa aku membunuh istriku sendiri?" dengan lemas Sehun menghampiri appanya yang menjahit perut Luhan yang sudah kempis.

"Ha? Apa ia tidak sadarkan diri?" Kyuhyun bingung. Saking sibuknya ia dengan alat jahit, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan keadaan Luhan.

"A-appa... aku membunuh Luhan, kan?" tubuh Sehun merosot dan menyandar kedinding. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tanganya sendiri. Sehun menangis, ia terisak. Walaupun tidak terlihat satupun air mata keluar dari mata tajamnya.

Kyuhyun menjahit bekas luka Luhan. Setelah selesai, ia mencuci tangannya dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih terisak.

"Tenang, nak. Luhan mungkin kecapekan. Dia pasti bangun nanti" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"Ya.. hiks... kuharap begitu" Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi eommamu dulu" Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bunda... bunda harus bangun ya? Baby menunggu bunda" Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan, lalu beranjak keluar.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang asik membersihkan tubuh bayi yang dipegangnya sekarang. Kai sesekali mencubit gemas hidung mungil si dedek bayi.

"Kurasa... bayi ini vampire" Kai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Lihatlah, warna lensa matanya merah. Apa dia juga punya taring?" Kyungsoo bertanya ke Jongin.

"Entahlah, coba lihat"

Kyungsoo memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut si bayi. Matanya membelalak, permukaan tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan tajam. Ya, itu taring si bayi ini.

"Dia punya taring yang panjang, Kai"

"Kurasa, dia sepenuhnya vampire" Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang mengambil baju tidur untuk baby. Kai juga tercengang melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat telaten memakaikan segala kebutuhan baby ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap jadi ibu"

"Apaan sih? Mau punya anak?"

"Ya, aku mau punya anak mirip denganmu"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakan Sehun yang tidak bersemangat, bersama kemejanya yang penuh darah kontras dengan warna putih.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai memakaikan baby baju.

"Dia... sepertinya koma"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan membawa si bayi keluar, untuk ditidurkan. Kai mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Huuufffttt" Sehun menghela napas dan berniat mandi.

.

.

"OWWEEK OWWEEK" *anggap aja suara bayi nangisXD*

Mendengar itu, Sehun langsung cepat-cepat memakai bajunya dan keluar. Ia melihat anaknya yang menangis dikasur dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berusaha menenangkannya. Tanpa bicara, Sehun langsung menggendong anaknya.

"Ssssstttt... jangan nangis sayang" Sehun menimang anaknya dan membawanya ke lantai bawah.

"Kau ingin melihat bunda?"

Sontak bayi itu terdiam dari tangisannya.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu tempat dimana Luhan terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Eomma..."

Sehun melihat Sungmin sedang membersihkan bekas kejadian tadi.

"Ne, ooohhh... itu cucuku?" Sungmin langsung menghampiri Sehun dan melihat sang bayi.

"Ya, eomma" Sehun memberikan bayi itu ke Sungmin.

"Tampan sekali. Siapa namanya?" Sungmin menepuk bokong si bayi.

"Luhan pernah bilang... jika anaknya nanti laki-laki dia ingin anak itu bernama Haowen. Jadi, kuputuskan namanya sekarang Oh Haowen"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih terbaring dan mengecup dahi Luhan sekilas.

"Ini. Eomma mau membersihkan itu dulu" Sungmin memberi Haowen ketangan Sehun.

"Anakku..." Sehun menatap dalam mata Haowen. Mata Haowen mirip sekali dengannya. Ia merasa berceremin. Haowen menggeliat-geliat kecil, menatap sang appa dengan tatapan polos.

"Eungggh" suara lenguhan dari seseorang yang ada disana. Sepasang mata terbuka dengan indahnya. Sehun sentak menoleh kearah sumber suara

"LUHAN?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Maap ya maap banget baru update sekarang. Udh hmpir 9 bulan ya nunggunya? T^T

Maap ya. Akhir2 ini aku sibuk, soalnya udh kelas 9 T^T

Review yaa. Don't be siders.

See you T^T


	16. Chapter 16 : End of Story

Happy reading chingu!

Jan lupa tinggalin jejak yak!

-Chapter 16-

Bunga bermekaran. Memamerkan betapa cantik dan elegan tubuhnya. Bau musim semi menyeruak dikota ini. Membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya merasa bahagia. Pria cantik itu sedang menatap keluar jendela. Menikmati angin sepoi dipagi hari. Ia terkejut. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar diperutnya. Ia tersenyum. Menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku yang memeluknya tanpa ijin. Senyumnya semakin lebar mendapati sang suami tercinta sedang menciumi lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Menatap masa depan"

"Ada aku kan disana?" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Hmm.. aku tidak melihatmu" ucapnya dengan berpura-pura sedih. Sehun hanya mencubit kecil hidung kekasihnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ehh, apa kau percaya aku bisa melihat masa depan?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, manis" kekeh Sehun.

"Apa? Manis? Heii! Aku manly!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Iya benar. Kau sangaaat manis" Sehun mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Tidaaaak" Luhan semakin kesal. Tetapi ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apakah Haowen sudah bangun?"

"Mungkin aku belum mendengar suaranya menangis"

Luhan bergegas pergi ke kamar anaknya. Dibuntuti oleh Sehun tentunya. Membuka pintu perlahan, mengintip sedikit. Ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna biru terang, seperti langit yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Membawa perasaan gembira. Ia mendekat ke tempat tidur anaknya. Melihat anaknya masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah lucunya. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hei sayang" bisik Luhan "Ini sudah pagi"

Si mungil mengeliat kecil. Mengucek matanya yang masih berat. Membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati seseorang yang telah melahirkannya sedang menatapnya bahagia.

"Baba.." ucapnya sambil tertawa karena Luhan menggelitiki perutnya.

"Ayo banguunnn. Katanya mau pergi ke pantai?" Tanya Luhan menggodanya dengan semangat.

"Yaaaaa! Ayo kita kepantai baba, ayah!" Haowen langsung berdiri dan melompat kegirangan diatas ranjangnya.

"Haowen, jangan jauh-jauh ya mainnya!"

"Yaaa baba!" Haowen la langsung menceburkan dirinya ke air pantai yang hangat, bermain-main dengan air bagaikan ialah anak yang paling bahagia didunia.

Luhan menggelarkan karpet dipasir yang putih seputih salju itu dan duduk bersama Sehun diatasnya. Menikmati angina pantai yang sejuk, pemandangan air biru segar yang membentang luas didepannya dan kicauan burung yang seperti nyanyian merdu.

"Luhan sayang…" Sehun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh.

"I love you so much, honey. Makasih sudah mau jadi ibu untuk anakku" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut. Perasaan cinta itu meguar dengan sangat tulus. Membuat Luhan tersenyum, menyadarkan betapa tulusnya cinta Sehun kepadanya.

"I love you too, istriku" kekeh Luhan.

"Apa? Istri? Hei, kau yang jadi istri. Aku suami tampanmu!" Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan.

"Tidaaak. Aku yang jadi suaminya ya? Ya ya ya?" Luhan sambil beraegyo ria agar Sehun luluh padanya.

"Tidak sayang. Kamu adalah istriku yang paling manis" Sehun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan hanya tertawa bahagia dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut, Sehun membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"AYAAAHHH! BABAAA!" Haowen berlari menuju orang tuanya dengan basah kuyup dan memeluk mereka. Sehun memeluk keduanya. Diwajahnya yang sedingin es, sekarang seperti orang yang paling bahagia didunia.

 _Oh Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai mereka._

END

Chingu yaa! Maaf banget aku baru sempet update sekarang huhuhuT^T

Udah setahun lebih ya? maaaafffT^T

Ini chapter terakhirnya ya. Maaf kalo kalian kecewa sama chapter terkahirnyaT^T

And makasih juga ya yang udah support aku!

Btw, sekarang aku lagi nyiapin ff baru nih hehehe

Jangan lupa review nya yaa!

GOMAWOOO^^


End file.
